Bleu Ciel
by TheShortySwag
Summary: First loves. Arranged betrothals. And the mystery of her parent's death. What more can the Countess handle? - AU Story. Slow pacing. (Gruvia, Lyvia, NaLu, Jerza and GaLe)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – Blue Flower**

* * *

Amidst the thick people gathering around the ballroom, a young girl managed to worm her way out of the sea of adults. They were much interested to know who the future Duke of Crocus would be, and as much as this little girl would know, she was actually betrothed to the said future Duke.

Little Juvia was out In the Duke's garden playing with her teru teru bozu doll after her boredom got the better of her and wandered around the garden instead. Though it was supposed to be a fun day as it was said this was a birthday party – and Juvia thought birthday parties were supposed to be fun, she seems to be the only child in the area. No mischievous laughter. No children playing around. Just her.

"This party's a bore." She commented to no one in particular. She sat under a tree facing a balcony. Little did she know, another little one had caught her simple comment.

"If it was, why are you even here?" Juvia looked upwards the balcony to find her face to face another one of her kind. A little boy.

She immediately stood from where she was sitting and was about to speak up when the boy beat her to it.

"I know you're someone special. You're the only kid I see among the visitors." He commented.

"J-Juvia's also thinking the same thing. A-are you…?" she stammered. She was never used to speaking to strangers. May they be children or not.

"I live here." He put bluntly. Juvia walked a little forward to the balcony in order to see a better view of the child she was talking to. Then again, before she could even talk, the boy beat her to it.

"Waaah! You've got such pretty blue hair! Now I'm sure I'm not the only one who has a weird hair color." He smiled brightly. Juvia blushed a little at his warm smile.

"T-thanks. You're the second one to tell Juvia you like her hair." She shyly replied.

"Really? Who's the first?" he asked.

"M-my mom." She shyly replied again expecting a loud laugh from the boy since she knew how embarrassing it was to have only your mom to give you compliments – considering that you are her offspring. She would be sure to compliment one of her own. But the dreaded laugh never came.

He just simply stared at her with curious eyes, which was soon replaced by a gentle and sincere smile.

"Ah! Wait for me down there. I'm going to show you something." The said boy was now gone from the balcony and was heading straight towards Juvia. She began to become nervous at the thought of talking endlessly with a stranger, much less a boy her age, and she fidgeted with things she could muster to talk about with him.

"Blue girl!" he called out. She looked at him puzzlingly. _Blue girl…?_ She thought.

"Well, it's the color of your hair… anyway, I like it." He smiled again. He took her by the arm and began to run towards another direction. "Where are we going?" Juvia asked.

"I'm going to show you my mother's collection of blue." He simply stated.

_Collection of… blue?_

"You'll like it! But before that…" he blindfolded her eyes using a handkerchief and slowly pulled her into a grassy field. The grassy smell was overwhelming, but another scent was present at that time. Something sweet and forestry caught her smell. Just like her mother's garden.

"Here we are." He slowly pulled away the blindfold and a grassy and flowery field came before her. There were grass all over and blue flora everywhere! Everything was just blue. (Except for the grass that is.) A wide variety of Bluebells, Blue poppies, Forget me nots, Blue moons, and other blue colored flowers surrounded them. It was like something out of a fairy tale book. It was just simple amazing. Who knew something like this existed?

Suddenly, a gust of wind crossed and petals from the flowers scattered all over. They came from all directions, flowing and slowly descending into earth after the wind ceased. They were like cherry blossoms in full bloom – that would constantly fall down like snow after a gust of wind crosses their paths. But this time, blue colored cherry blossoms were in sight. No, there weren't cherry blossoms – they were more and more special than that.

"Pretty…." Juvia awe-shockingly mumbled.

"Heehee. I knew you'd like it. Girls love flowers, right?"

Juvia turned to look at him. A little blush crept over her cheeks. "It's wonderful. Simply wonderful."

"Young master? Young master!" a faint voice was heard from all the way back to the manor.

"Ah, crap. I totally forgot." The boy cursed under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Let's go back. Your parents are probably worried." He started to walk away and Juvia followed him close after. Once they were back within the manor premises, the boy bade his goodbye to Juvia much to the latter's dismay. She still wanted to talk to him. Know him.

"Are you really going?" Juvia asked – disappointment obvious from her tone.

The boy smiled to her. "Don't worry. We'll meet again. And once we do, we'll be together forever by then."

"Here. I'll give this to you then." He placed a small thing on her hand and closed her hand into a fist.

"It's a little something to remember me by. When we meet again, give it back. It'll be a token that we'll be bound to meet again someday, okay?"

Juvia simply nodded in excitement. "Sure."

"Young master! Where are you?!" another voice called out. The boy was about to leave when Juvia pulled on his shirt.

The boy caressed Juvia cheek and kissed her forehead. That left Juvia in a rather fragile state as she madly blushed at his gesture. The boy already disappeared in sight when Juvia got a hold of herself back.

"J-J-J-Juvia was kissed!" she shrieked. But before she could even process where she should head to next, she remembered the small thing the mysterious boy gave her.

She re-opened her hand to find a small earring within her palm. It was in a shape of a snowflake.

A snowflake earring.

* * *

"…the princess' Prince Charming went and rescues her from the ferocious dragon. And they finally lived happily ever after." Countess Cornelia read affectionately to her daughter. She put a hand over her forehead and kissed it goodnight.

"Be sure to get a good night's sleep, my dear Juvia." She closed the lights. But before she could even leave the room, little Juvia caught her attention.

"Mommy! Wait!" she shouted after.

"What is it dear?"

"Juvia thinks…. Juvia thinks she met her Prince Charming today!" she excitedly told her mother.

"Really? What's he like then?" her mother returned back to her and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Well, you see… he said he likes Juvia's weird hair color and he showed me a field of blue flowers! It was wonderful!" she happily recalled the fresh memory from earlier.

"I guess he is worthy enough of my little jewel." She proceeded and hugged her daughter. She kissed her cheek right after.

"Oh, and about kisses, Mommy… h-he also left one on Juvia's…. forehead." She shyly admitted.

"Oh, well isn't this young man one chivalrous one. I like him already." She laughed lightly.

Juvia grinned at her mother. "Juvia likes him too."

"Now, let's go to sleep now. Maybe you'll dream of him tonight."

"Okay, Mommy. Night night!" Juvia stuffed herself into bed and went to sleep.

The Countess simply gazed kindly to her loving daughter, unaware of the impending cruel fate before her and her family.

That fateful night, the Lockser family lost almost everything they had and also themselves only in order to protect the one treasure they held most dear to them and to their family honor. But little did they know that this event was soon long forgotten and overlooked by the king as it was held as a secret.

The murder of the Count and Countess of Magnolia was long forgotten by the people of Fiore.

* * *

**YAY. I'M FREAKING WRITING AGAIN. Please pray for me to continue this story if ever. Hahaha!**

And do you guys have any idea who the little boy was? Bet you don't! Heeeee. :)

And yes, I'm a total sucker for Gruvia and Lyvia. I love Gray, Lyon and Juvia so leave me be. Hahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – The Contract Between The Two**

* * *

Few years have passed after the Magnolia incident, the sole survivor of the Count family was now entrusted to the care of Makarov Dreyar – the Count's trusted adviser. The young soon-to-be Countess was orphaned before her eyes and after the night that took away hundreds of lives – along with her parents – had given her a drastic change in persona and attitude.

Young Juvia was formally known for her cheerful and upbeat personality around her parents and even to those of her caretakers; she was thoughtful, selfless and even a bit mischievous if she wanted to and was also a powerful-born mage that wields the magic of the element of water. But even with her gift, she doesn't know she was gifted of such powers. No one knew. No one within her family tree had the ability to control any magic – let alone a powerful magic such as an element. Although, because her prowess reflect too much on her emotions, her powers turns haywire whenever her emotions took too much control over her – proven to be true, as after the deaths of her beloved, the city of Magnolia have never seen the clear blue skies that were previously towering the now dilapidated city.

Now at the age of 17, Juvia is still within Makarov's wing and is hastily being taught to become the next proper Countess to lead her people and to bring back the glory her parents once had over Magnolia.

"Lady Juvia, you must do a full thorough reading about the other neighboring cities! We can't have you clueless when the time comes!" Makarov exasperated at the indifferent Countess.

"Juvia doesn't need to know. Besides, Juvia decided that she won't leave Magnolia." Juvia strongly stated.

"That's no good, Lady Juvia." Makarov face palmed at her reply.

"The Countess must only know of her people's problems and solve them, yes?"

"That's one side, but surely you should also tighten bonds with other lands. What if a crisis broke out and we need help? Of course we'll have to resort to asking for help from others." Makarov stated.

Juvia pouted at the thought. "No. Juvia would make sure her land won't sink lower than that!"

Makarov sighed at the strong will of the young Countess. "Milady, we cannot afford to become prejudice and indifferent at the possibility. It has been years since the glory of Magnolia was tainted. Our towns are already low in income and soon, the whole city would be in peril. So as Countess, you must do what you can to save our land."

Silence enveloped the room as no one spoke after the reality was again brought about the stubborn young Countess. For Lord Makarov was right.

After the incident years back, Magnolia became the least productive city in Fiore. No one was able to get back what was lost that night, and most of the towns were still recovering from the ambush and burning inferno that took hundreds of lives along with those of their rulers.

"Lord Makarov can go now." The young Countess icily ordered.

The old man simply sighed at the stubbornness of the child before him. _She was as stubborn as her Father_, he thought. He slowly retreated from the Countess' room – and stormed off as he was called for a brief meeting with an important person.

"Lord Makarov doesn't understand Juvia's feelings." The young Countess sighed.

She decided that for her parent's memento, she would not leave their land as she treats her presence in their land as something that attaches her to her late parents. Even after so many years had passed, the pain of losing her beloved parents was still etched deep within her heart, and she strongly believes that by staying in Magnolia would do her parents justice – for her father had always wished she would be a formidable Countess that loves her people.

She slowly stood up from her desk as she gazes out of her office's window – looking sadly at the gray skies that wash over the towns of Magnolia. The once blue sky she had always seen when she was still a child was now gone – not aware that her own powers causes such drought.

* * *

"Now, Lord Makarov, I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of?" the younger Dreyar snickered before Makarov.

It was Ivan Dreyar – Makarov Dreyar's only son, who had long ago cut ties with his father and left Magnolia for his own selfish reasons. But not long ago, Makarov had found out that he had become part of the Duke of Crocus' people – incidentally, the Duke's right-hand man.

Makarov grimaced. He had always been neutral about his son, but seeing as how he was now, he was disappointed of how his son had become. He knew he wasn't simply the previous Duke's right-hand man – he was a double-agent working for the previous Duke.

"Ivan,"

Ivan smirked. "Hm? I believe I should be addressed as _Lord_ Ivan as well."

The older Dreyar sighed. "Let's just get on with the business, shall we?"

Ivan laid back at his seat, seeming pleased over his little word-play. "Yes yes. Now, about the late agreement between the late 17th Count and 31st Duke,"

"They said an official matrimony should happened, am I right?"

Makarov nodded. "Although, I'm sure the _previous_ Count was against it. He found it ridiculous."

Makarov gazed intensely at the documents before him. "He believed that the prophecy was only a heresy and that his daughter was not the one mentioned in his grandfather's late letters; and I believe he was right."

"Lady Juvia cannot possibly be the woman mentioned in the prophecy." He pushed the hypothesis. He knew that Juvia was only a normal girl. He has watched over her for years; no – she couldn't be. Or could she…?

"We cannot avoid the inevitable, and you of all people should know that." Ivan clenched his fists. He wanted to accomplish this duty immediately as he thought he wasn't suited for this task. He was a skilled person of his generation, and marriage arrangements weren't clearly his thing. And also, a large sum of wage would gladly be put on his shoulders if had accomplish this job. Money that was all he could think about. He couldn't care less about the fate of those _so-called_ wizards; he simply cared only about himself.

Makarov sighed deeply at his own son's apathetic attitude. "This concerns the future of those mages. Without this union, it is possible for their – "

"I did not travel for days just for you to give me this lecture, old man! Sign the documents as her legal guardian, and I will be off." Ivan had had enough of this crap. He abruptly stood up fuming at his own father's slow uptake. The latter obviously cares too much about this young Countess and her possible future and that sickens him.

"_Ivan_." He turned around and found himself eye-to-eye with his own father's strong gaze.

"If this unity was really the only way, then _maybe_ we shouldn't delay anymore." As much as Makarov didn't want to believe the possibility, he cannot avoid the1% chance that Juvia _may_ be the one mentioned. Oh, how was he going to decide for the future of someone who has no clue about what's going on?

Ivan stood in front of the old man. Finally realizing that his job was almost done, he handed over the contract to his father.

"I knew you'd finally come to." He grinned. "Now, just sign there and I will be on my way."

Makarov succumb to the young Dreyar's wishes and signed the contract. He would deal with the consequences after – if there was.

Ivan had left the room they were in and was now happily on his way back to Crocus. He had finished his job quite peacefully – and managed to see his old man's face again, though with feelings of disgust – and a large sum of money was on his way.

Makarov looked over the pelting rain outside the Lockser manor. The skies were still as gray since the day of his master's death; unbeknownst to him, his current mistress was the one causing such dampness over their land.

Now then, how should he convey such news to the young Countess? Especially when she herself had stated that she wouldn't leave the land – at any cost.

* * *

**2****nd**** Chapter y'all. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I'm glad you liked it. Hehee. And about the mystery boy… well, you'll find out soon enough. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – Promise**

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday morning for Gray Fullbuster. The dark haired, body-toned and overly gorgeous Gray Fullbuster – for now; and once the ceremonies are over, he'll get his title.

Gray sat down at his usual spot, taking his morning tea and engrossing himself on another book that he'd conveniently picked up from his manor's library. "Would you like a slice of cake to go with your Jasmine Tea?" one of his maids offered.

Gray looked up from his book at the sound of her voice and gave her a nod. He smiled at her presence, and the maid did the same. No one except them knew the shared gaze they exchanged with each other.

"Would you like to join me?" Gray offered. The blonde maid stiffens from her place and tried her best to act calm. She knew joining him for tea would be crucial on their relationship – given that they_ are_ master and servant.

"I-I'd rather not, Master Gray." She hastily tries to get away from her position when the young master stopped him when he got a strong grip on one of her wrists. "Lucy, it's only tea and a cake. What could go wrong?" he asked. The blonde shook her head. "Many things could go wrong. I am your servant – and servants does not _join_ their masters for tea." She firmly replied which ticked Gray off. Any reminders of their real status, always gets him to the nerve. He hated how forbidden and taboo people would think of their relationship.

Gray knew of their current situation, he wasn't stupid to be apathetic to that. But this girl – the girl right before him, she was everything he could ask for. Her sweet smile and her simple company relaxes him and ever since he had met her, she was the first to ever make him feel this way about _anyone._ He loved her, no doubt.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Gray loosens his grip and earns himself bright shades of red coming from the young maid. The girl merely lowered her head to hide her embarrassment – but Gray did not falter from his intense gaze towards the blonde girl. "So, why aren't you looking at me?" he prompted.

"N-no, I can't…" she mumbled. She felt icy fingertips wrapping her warm hands. Soon enough, he had intertwined his fingers on hers – both temperatures fight for whoever is dominant. But at this case, no one cared for whose temperature should win – both only cared for the touch they feel.

"Haven't you felt the same for me? All these years? Answer _me_, Lucy." Gray inquired icily. He used his commanding tone – given that _he_ is the one whom she serves. But no – he could go at any lengths to prove his love for her.

Still, Lucy didn't answer his question. Of course, she feels the same way. Not only was he the one who had showed her kindness and her savior, he was also the one who healed her scars – the scars of her forgotten past and the cruel tragedy she had befallen after she regained her consciousness. She had woken up next to a stranger – no clothes on, disheveled hair and a painful mark she had been branded with after she woke up. She had served as a slave to a tavern within the borders of Fiore and Alcott.

She tried to escape the following night – after hundredths of tries; she had finally gained her freedom. But her freedom wasn't lived up for long; she was soon found and endless of running had come soon after. Before she could even collapse and give up, she had luckily come towards a carriage that carried the man whom she serves now. He saved her from those ruffians and eventually, took him in his care. 3 years have passed and both had developed feelings for the other. The only thing that's getting in the way is their status – he is her master.

Gray looked hurt at her absence of reply and tried to push on his feelings to be recognized by his maid. "I know you reciprocate my feeling. Why won't you voice it out?" he asked, still gripping her hand.

Finally, she looked directly at his dark blue orbs. "Yes I do feel the same – "she spoke up, but was cut off by Gray's sudden interruption.

"You should know that I'll marry you at any cost." He firmly stated to which the blonde maid blushed even darker. She looked back down again at the ground – embarrassed at the sudden proposal of the dark haired man. Gray's eyes soften at the blonde girl in front of him. "I promise. I'll marry you – at any day and any place." He reassured her.

Lucy glanced upwards and looked directly at Gray's eyes once again. Dark blue met chocolate brown and both carried the feeling of mutual love for the other. And with the sudden proposal the young master had revealed to her, she knew he'd keep his word. And maybe, she shouldn't hold back anymore. He'll be there to protect her and love her unconditionally. What's there to hold back to?

"Okay." She smiled.

The dark haired man grinned at her reply. _Finally_ he thought. She reciprocates his feelings and so does he. What could ever go wrong now? Hell, he can marry the woman now if god could permit him to.

"Lord Gray," Loke had appeared before the both of them. He eyed the grip Gray had at Lucy – his friend – and twitched a bit at what he saw. _This is no good. _He thought.

Gray removed his hands from Lucy's and stood up straight from his seat. "Loke! And, why are you calling me Lord? The ceremony's not even started yet." Gray laughed before his old friend. They've been friends for as long as they could remember, along with a certain pink-haired human-flame thrower.

Loke loosened his professional look and ran a hand down his hair. "Seriously, why are you so laid-back?" he joked. "Cut me some slack. After this, I'll be shouldering the burden of the whole world." Gray joked back.

Loke smirked at his friend's small passion to inherit his father's title. Gray wasn't really the political type and he'd rather spend his day at the grasslands, sleeping away. But given that he's the only one who could take the job, he has no choice. And despite his hatred for politics, he also has a sense of justice and wholly cares for his dukedom.

Gray eyed his old friend and subordinate, "So, why'd you call for me?" he asked. "_"The ceremony is about to start within an hour. You have to prepare yourself." _Says the ugly 'ol Ivan." Loke imitated the gruffly voice Ivan Dreyar uses. Gray sighed at this. "Geez, isn't it a bit early for the ceremony? Well, whatever." He scratched the back of his head. But before he headed off, he took Lucy's hand and squeezed it lightly, to tell her that everything's going to be alright.

After Gray was out of sight, Lucy caught sight of her friend gazing at her with a rather, indifferent aura with him. She slightly faltered at his gaze. She couldn't help but feel nervous all of a sudden. "Lucy," he called. She turned at him with a resolved look. "What is it, Loke?" she innocently asks.

"I don't like what you're doing." He simply said. Lucy was taken aback with his words that her gaze was now fixated to the ground. She forced a small smile."What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know well what I'm saying." He told her off. He turned and followed Gray – out of sight, finally. Lucy simply stood there, with a nervous and guilty look on her face. She _did_ know of what Loke was talking about. _He's clearly mad at me._ She thought. "But he can't criticize me any longer." She looked up into the clear blue sky with a strong and intense gaze.

"I have someone at my side, and he'll believe me."

* * *

**Pft. Wonder what's Lucy on about. Lalala~ Oh ignorance is such bliss. :') I do not proof read (lazybutt) and English is not my first language so please bear with meh.**

**Anyway, Chapter's three is up so please review! And damn, still, the little boy remains a mystery! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – The Circumstance**

* * *

"So, what is it you were going to tell Juvia, Lord Makarov?" the bluenette eyed the small old man from across the table. They were already having their dinner – and it had been awfully 3 days since Makarov and Ivan's little chit-chat. The petite old man had conflicting feelings about telling the young Countess of her future – considering she would most likely decline this agreement, complicating everything.

The old man sweat dropped. "W-well… you see.. Oh, why won't you have some strawberries? They're freshly picked, my dear." He tried to change the topic. He was still nervous as hell as to how should he tell her without surprising her. It was a tough battle indeed.

"Juvia already ate some for snack." She smiled. "And, why do you look so nervous?" she inquired further. Though uncaring as she may be, she knew something was up with the old man. He _was_the one who raised her. No doubt she'll know right away if something is wrong with her guardian.

Makarov gulped that she had noticed his uneasiness. Sigh. Guess delaying the unavoidable wouldn't really make much of a change, so he'll just go straight out. "Lady Juvia," he started.

That immediately piqued the young lady's interest. She turned at his direction – all ears. "Yes?" she asked. The old man tried to avoid any eye contact as possible. "W-well, you are in the right age, yes?" he tried to go as slow as possible. "Yes. Juvia is already of right age since Juvia's already the Countess." she innocently stated. Makarov started fidgeting on his seat. Oh if only he knew how the other servants are snickering and smirking from the shadows. They've never seen the old man so uneasy before. He'd usually be so reserved and calm that this out-of-character-ness in front of the Lady was rather not so like him.

"I had a visitor 3 days ago, and he came from the duchy of Crocus,"

"A friend of Makarov's?"

"No, no. He's closer than you think."

"A relative perhaps? Oh, why hadn't you let Juvia meet him – or her? I'll be gladly to do that."

Another sweat dropped escaped Makarov's sweat glands. "That's not really important, as I was saying…" he glanced up at the Countess and locked gazes with her – his eyes as serious as ever.

"I'll cut to the chase, milady," he breathed a deep sigh. "It has been agreed with you great grandfather that when you are of age, you will be married off to the current Duke of Crocus." He finally got the gut to flow it all out.

"W-what!?" she surprisingly stood up from her seat. She can't believe what the hell she was hearing. All of a sudden, she's going to married off to someone she doesn't know?! Didn't she already tell him that she will not leave Magnolia – at any possible cost?

"It was been long arranged by your great-grandfather –"

"No! Juvia will not marry some stranger!" she refused. Makarov had known this was coming. Strong refusal to an agreement like this would be the first thing Lady Juvia would do. But of course, he can't back down like this. He had already given his word to the other party – he would convince her no matter what. And he is a man of his words.

He slammed the table with his bare hand to make his authority realized by the young Countess. "_Juvia_," he inhaled deeply and his expression changed – now with a brooding look. "I know you don't like to get on with the marriage, but keep it in mind that we _need_ this marriage." He sat back – his expression never changes.

The young Countess simply looked at him with a deadpan face. Mixed emotions stirring within her; the old man was right, and she knew that all-well. Though Magnolia was a productive land, it's still the less prolific city within Fiore. The treasures they have are slowly being sipped away by high demands in many fields within their territory. And she knew that they need this union more than ever – why would she even bother to be the ruler if she had not cared about her people's welfare at all?

"So, what is your decision, young Countess?" Makarov asked; the look of slight uncertainty present at her dejected face.

"J-Juvia will sort this out in her room. So if you will please excuse me." She immediately bolted out of the dining hall and preceded into her room, Makarov's eyes followed her every movement as she was out of sight.

The senile man held out a palm on and slowly rubbed his shiny forehead. "I just hope these would end well." He sighed and continued on eating his steak.

* * *

Juvia was in her room, seeming to be confused at the proposal her legal guardian had unfolded before her. She walked back and forth in her room – unsure of what she'll do next.

She had promise herself she will not – _never_ – set foot outside her parent's land in respect for their deaths, which she thinks is purely out of her respect and love for them. It was a foolish resolve, one may say; but that's what she had decided nevertheless.

For 10 years, she had never interacted with people from outside her land unless some would travel to Magnolia – that was an exception. She had fairly known about the Viscount of Clover; he was around her age and a handsome gentleman indeed, but not within her field of likeness. Never had she been interested at _anyone_ – she was too busy to rebuild her city and had less time for that.

She sat at the edge of her huge-princess bed, still in deep thought. Practically fighting with her inner self which side should she took – but minutes have passed and no concrete answer had dawned upon her. Nothing until something had caught the end of her eye. The picture of her late parents, along with a 10-year old her.

_It was her family memento._

And one of the last bits of memoirs she had picked up before she chose to set their former mansion into a burning inferno. She grimaced at the sheer memory of the fire engulfing every bits of piece that would remind her of her past life with her parents. Those pieces which she'd rather not dwell upon to remember – reminiscing would simply make her shiver and let tears escape her deep blue orbs.

"_Mom, what should I do?" _

Suddenly, a small gust of wind visited her room from her balcony. It was a chilly one – given the circumstances that it was already deep in the night, and it was already in season for winter. Despite the dark skies, a faint small glimmer of light shone before her and a small patch of snow managed its way onto her lap.

"Snow..?" she looked outside her balcony door and witnessed the first snowfall that year before her eyes, which reminded her of a long forgotten memory from the past.

She abruptly stood up from her seat as realization dawned upon her. She had long buried her emotions toward that moment, but she never forgot that certain fuzzy feeling she felt 10 years ago. She stood before her mahogany dresser, and slowly pulled open one of its drawers. She pulled out a violet velvet-textured cloth and walked back to her previous sitting position. Various memories from _that_ day had seeped through her mind, like a movie playing on its own. A small smile crept on her face as she slowly peeled the violet cloth open.

It held the most precious thing she had taken with her from her previous home, aside from her parents' keepsake. It was the small snowflake earring she had received from the mysterious boy 10 years ago back in the Duke of Crocus' mansion. It reminded her of the happiest feeling she had ever had apart from the grim deaths of her parents that very same day; and taking a trip down to memory lane about the little rendezvous with her and the boy had given her peace – at least for tonight that is.

Her smile broadens at the realization that this may have been the sign she had waited. The reminder of the boy from the Duke's mansion – he _did_ mention he lived there. And the more Juvia's curiosity sparked as she thought of the possibility that _maybe _just maybe, he might be the one she's rumored to be soon married to.

"It may be just a hunch, but at least it's worth a try that it would take for me to finally meet you again." Juvia raised the earring with her left hand; presenting it before the faint moonlight and the snow outside the mansion. "I hope to see you again." She blushed and smiled sweetly.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from the grassy – yet now slowly being frozen lands of Fiore, there stood the city where tons and tons of sand had accumulated. It had probably taken more than a century for that sand to finally settle within the outskirt lands of Fiore. It was the only desert terrain within the kingdom – and it is also infamous for its ruthless barbarians, as well as those civilians living quietly in the towns who are continuously being harassed by the said ruffians.

Though seemingly famous for their hot terrain and harsh climate, it's also home for the prisoners of Fiore who are exiled from the capital;held captive within the walls of the kingdoms' most capable and inescapable prison cell. May they be people who wield the enchantment gift, or mere mortals who have committed wrongs toward the kingdom.

There, someone who possessed a fuel of magic opposite of the terrain he stood from, was gazing out in the distance, clearly in deep thought – a distant thought that seemed improbable since it defied every memory he remembered.

"What are you in deep thought for?" a woman – in appearance of someone in her twenties, stood before the young man, disrupting his deep contemplation.

The said young man roused from his thinking and looked at the woman who held the question. "I don't know. It seems as if someone's talking about me. But that's probably impossible." he brushed off his hypothesis away. He looked back at the horizon he was gazing at, not catching the small smirk the woman had held.

"That's ridiculous." She laughed a little darkly – but the young man was oblivious at her expressed amusement. But nonetheless, her statement didn't seem to make him falter – not even a wince.

"Well, if you're finished with whatever's bothering you, you'll know where to find me."

He nodded, his back still turned back at her. "Of course."

The woman retreated into the woods but still gave the apparent busy young man a little peek to make sure he won't try and do anything funny, as to regain any memory of his past life. She's already had a handful of things to worry about – but if he regains any memory for the time being, it would surely be one of the big problems she'll have to face and handle.

But she's sure to still have him wrapped around her finger – since she _is _the one suppressing his own memories.

* * *

**A little GrayLu scene from the previous chapter totally whacked you guys. Don't worry. I hate the pairing as much as I hate mathematics so you can calm down yo tits. :)**

I hope this chapter's long enough. Hehee.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE – Finding Out**

* * *

"Finally the boring ceremony's finished! I couldn't take another painful minute standing!" Gray complained as he bolted into his room with a fast pace, though his friend Loke was able to keep up with him nonetheless. Right after the last formal ceremony of transferring the title of being the Duke of Crocus, the minutes ticked slowly at Gray's perspective. Everything seemed so slow to him – which irritated him to more.

"Lord Gray," Loke addressed formally at his childhood friend – well, former. Gray lied down his bed, loosened his ascot tie and let his right arm rest stop his forehead. He was more tired than anyone would thought – the mere thought of his new lover and the current situation they're in, doesn't seem to peacefully dwell on his mind. Sure he loves her _deeply_, but he also knew of the consequences.

"I thought I told you don't address me like that." The newly entitled Duke reprimanded sternly. Though it was a harmless reminder, Loke thought there was a hint of order along with his tone.

Loke nodded as he closed his eyes and smirked – invisible to Gray's view. "Fine," he opened his eyes once again, his smirk disappearing. Gray slowly sat up from his position, his back turned from the orange-haired man. "So, why'd you follow me all the way here?" Gray turned a little to face Loke, and it stayed the way it is until Loke spoke up once again.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" Loke taunted his childhood friend.

"I'm tired. Why won't you just spit it out?" Gray fully turned to his friend – his tone oozed with authority and rigidity. Loke shrugged as he faced his friend with a stoic look. "I've been sent to tell you yet confidential news." Gray's eyes narrowed at the statement.

"May I know what that is?" he inquired.

"It has been decided that after you formally gain the title of Duke," Loke started. Gray tensed at the next sentence Loke was about to unfold.

"You are to marry the current Countess of Magnolia." He finished. Gray looked at him with disbelief, his thoughts of his previous marriage fantasy dissolved at the very moment. He stood up from his bed and walked – rather wobbly – to Loke. He refused to believe whatever he was hearing.

"Y-you're kidding right? You can't be serious…." He clutched Loke at his collar, shaking the said man.

Loke sighed at his friend's little blow-up. "It's true." He said firmly. Gray's expression never changed – he was still shocked and confused at the news he received. "But why!? I've never agreed to this!" Gray shot back. He stepped back from Loke and loosened the grip on his collar.

_What about Lucy? I've made a promise that I'll marry her and make her happy…_ Gray thought endlessly. It was the same thought that had been running around his mind the moment he knew of the ridiculous information Loke had told him. It was just plain foolish! He'd never agreed to _any_ marriage proposal!

"It was long before arranged, Gray." Loke looked down at his friend, and gave him a sympathetic smile. After all these years, he's still his friend. Though their statuses may change, he'd still care for him. And now that he's in this little turmoil, he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. He'd have to choose upon his happiness, or his duty.

"I knew after gaining the title I'd be caught up on this little… bullshit!" Gray looked down and let his hands fall lifelessly on his sides. He can't do anything now. Not unless…

"But you _knew _from the start that having a relationship with Lucy would bring upon grave consequences." Loke spoke up – putting more firewood into the intense fire that had been making action within Gray. Gray stared at him with a grim expression on his face. Loke was indeed right. And now, this was the first consequence he'd face – which was coincidentally – right after he gained his title. "So, what are you going to do?" Loke fixed his collar and looked over Gray with a rather cold expression. He didn't want to seem that he'd give a damn about his friend's decision. Even he was disappointed with Gray after he'd learn that he had formed a taboo relationship with Lucy. He knew Gray was better than that. But it seems though he'd let his feelings get the better of him and discarded his duty as a Duke – as a leader. Though he cared for both his friends, he just cannot simply let this go on. They would have to separate – even if it would make them unhappy in the process.

Gray simply stood before him with his bangs covering his eyes – quiet and unsure of the next thing he would do.

"I guess I'll leave you to think it over." He started to walk over and open the door when he stopped and turned to face Gray once again. "But you should keep in mind, _you_ are now the Duke. Think of _your_ duties as such." And with that, he walked out of the room and left the young Duke to contemplate his next course of action with this first task laid out before him.

* * *

Makarov paid a visit to the manor library – not to read, but to look for proof himself.

Proof that would tell him he made the right decision to marry off the Countess to the Duke. He had been debating with himself if what he did was right, or maybe it was all a miscalculation. He didn't tell Juvia the _real_ reason behind the marriage – and if the other party knew or didn't, doesn't matter.

He strolled down into the farthest part of the library and halted at the sight of a wooden old door before him. It was the Lockser family Archives. All of the events that involved _every_ Lockser family member would be converted into literature and inscribe them into papers. And after all these years, many of these have been accumulated, until the last of the Lockser blood member namely – his mistress, Juvia Lockser. And he had promised over her parent's grave that she will _not_ be the last of this noble blood.

"Adrian my boy, could you at least give me the real reason you didn't want your daughter to get married off?" Makarov grimaced. He was indeed at loss for whatever reason his previous master had that he'd refuse this marriage. A father who doesn't like his daughter to marry some stranger seems to be a petty reason, though he brushed it off when his master had said it before. Well now, there are just so many things at hand.

He slowly opened the old door which gave him a slight creak, but continued on as he pried open the old door. It had been years since he last opened the Archives – thinking nothing of it is beneficial as nothing had ever concerned him to visit the room. Yet now, there was a _need_ to visit.

Dust surrounded the disarray of books and papers that had been in no particular shelf – simply put into the room as if it was some back-up files that need to be sorted out. He enters the room and a sneeze escaped his nose. The room _really_ needs to be cleaned and sorted out.

"Now then, the Lockser family, I presume." He slowly rummaged through the old book and thick paper stashes as he looked for the information regarding the use of magic amidst the Lockser family members.

* * *

Juvia awoken to the chill breeze the winter had brought. From the looks of things, it was early in the morning – maybe 5 in the morning to be precise as a faint light was escaping from her thin curtains. She scanned the room – albeit groggily – and found herself standing up and a wave of thirst came over her. She could get one of her maids to get a glass of water for her, but she'd prefer to go downstairs into the kitchen herself and let herself drown into the last of moments she may have in her house. She pulled over her blue robe and went out of the room.

She had already decided over night that she will continue on with the marriage, for her people's sake and also, in hopes of meeting the boy once again. _And although I may be incorrect, at least I'm doing this for my people._ She reminded herself. She had decided she was going to tell Makarov today

She trotted down the huge velvet-carpeted hallway as she found her way into her manor's kitchen. As she walked by, she looked outside her massively huge windows that were curtain-deprived and saw the constant fall of snow. They looked breathless from her view as if they were little angels that had fallen from the heavens and slowly descend into the earth. She feels at ease watching them fall – and it was also a reminder of _him_.

She was lost on her thoughts vulnerable to a certain dark-haired man coming opposite her direction. She was about to turn into a corner when she bumped into the said man.

"Whoa –"

"Eep!"

Both of them stopped the moment they almost crashed before themselves and their eyes had locked together – drowning them in a rather awkward silence as they were almost _touching_. Well, her bosom was _almost_ touching him – thank heavens both of them stopped before anything _more_ awkward could've happened. And in moment's realization, the man before her was yet to be recognized by Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun!" she squealed. The gruffy man simply rolled his eyes at the girl's surprised face.

"Don't ya think making a ruckus early in the morning's a good thing?" he smirked as the young woman registered his words. "W-well Juvia wasn't expecting you'd be out in the hallway – and so early in the morning _too_!" she tried to retort.

"Well ya got me standing before you now." He oh-so cleverly replied. Juvia pouted at his sarcasm. "Anyway," her pout turned into a genuine smile. "I'm glad you're back. Where have you been anyway? Juvia wasn't informed as to where you were headed." She asked.

The iron-eyebrowed man scratched the back of his head. "Considering I'm the old man's errand boy, guess I've went and done some _errand_ for him." He yawned as he filled the young woman with answers – which technically, was too vague much to the Countess' dismay.

"You're always like that, Gajeel-kun. You never tell Juvia _what_ really happened." Another pout formed in her lips and glared at the man, who was too ignorant to actually care.

"It's just some simple errand. No need to worry 'bout it." A small smile formed In his lips as he ruffled the blunette's hair which apparently, wasn't to her liking.

"Mou, don't treat me like a kid! I'm 17 now! Se-ven-teeeen!"

"Geheee. Doesn't seem like it to me. Especially when you do that," he pointed at her face – it was the pout she made whenever she was frustrated or mad. It had been an old habit, and Gajeel had been around far too long to actually know her quirks. Given, he's been within the Lockser family when he was 7 – he had been taken in by Adrian Lockser as Juvia's playmate and as well her personal guard. He has been also within Makarov's care as he was the one who honed him into a skilled combatant and had since then served under him and the Lockser.

"Whatcha doin' so early in the morning anyway, princess?" he asked and now had put the word _princess_ along which was his trademark name-calling for Juvia since they were kids. He just came up with it one day and started calling her that much to her annoyance.

Juvia rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's childish name-calling. _And I thought I told him to stop calling me that!_ She inwardly thought. "I was thirsty so, I thought I'd get up and have a drink." She mumbled and started to walk away.

"Don't ya have your maids to do that for you?" he asked as he followed her anyway. Sure, he'd only gotten back from the 'errand' Makarov had asked him to do; but he was intrigued with the sudden change of persona his mistress had. He _had_ been around for too long to know what's wrong.

She shook her head. "I've decided to do it myself."

"What's with the change of attitude, princess?" he taunted as he picked up her pace and was now tagging along _beside_ her.

She simply ignored his mockery and continued walking, silence befalling the young childhood friends. "It's… for a change." She replied shortly. Gajeel raised his eyebrow at her reply. _Now seriously, what's up?_ He asked himself.

They were about to reach the kitchen when Juvia halted before the door. He stopped along with her with confusion etched on his face. Sure he was ignorant about almost everything, but he was curious about his friend. And the way she's been acting now.

She bowed her head slightly and clenched her fists as if the next thing that would happen may shock her _best friend_.

She turned around slightly – half of her face was turned to face Gajeel – who was at the moment, at loss for words and confused. "Gajeel-kun," she started. His body tensed up, preparing for whatever she was about to tell him. _Wait, don't tell me she's…_he thought rather fast-forwardingly.

"I'm..." she continued, the air became heavy and tensed between them.

"Ack! What?! You're _pregnant?!"_ he shouted.

"…_._going to get married." She finished.

Both teen's eyes widened in realization just what the other had said. Slowly absorbing the words they both unleashed, realization dawned upon them – nearly whacking their minds off.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" she hissed as she spun around to turn face-to-face to her best friend.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED?!" he gasped.

Juvia rubbed her temples slowly as she registered the confusion the both of them had caused. Why did Gajeel even thought that she was _pregnant_ for heaven's sake?!

"No, I'm not pregnant and yes, I am going to get married." She sighed deeply.

Gajeel stood dumbfounded before Juvia. He was completely speechless and embarrassed at the idea he actually thought was true. _I mean, normally people would be all serious like that when they're pregnant…_ he defended.

"So… no baby then?" he asked to be sure.

Juvia shook her head. "No baby."

"Er… so… maybe after the wedding then?" he stupidly asked.

Juvia found herself blush. "Gajeel-kun!" she hissed. And she blushed even more at the thought of having a baby right after her marriage. She never even thought of that yet! But now that he had mentioned it… she _is _obliged to conceive and give birth to an heir… oh the horror.

"It's bound to happen right?" he defended.

"B-but not now! Geez!" she turned her back to Gajeel and went inside the kitchen.

The spiky haired man was left on the hallway, pondering at the news his best friend had given him. He was in too much shock to even think and produce _normal_ statements to react. Although one thing's for sure – he had to know the reason why she was going to marry at such a young age from the person who controls most of the decisions in the manor.

He spun around and headed towards the dimness of the morning – ignoring his body's protest to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. And I've got a long chapter to make up for it. I think.**

I honestly forgot about Gajeel for a moment there, and then finally he pops into the story! Hurray. He's just too badass to be left out. Gihihihi. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX – Crestfallen**

* * *

Since Crocus is located in the heart of Fiore, it was a location wherein there was never winter – but the winters of the north had brought about the chilly air that now envelops the whole city. The climate does change, but it is only in limit of the dry and wet season. Thus, vegetation was rapid all throughout the city and it is the most productive field in Crocus.

And despite the chilly air brought about the winter in the north, the young Duke managed to walk around his manor – clearing his head off with the news he found about his future. He was _still_ adamant about his decision to _this_ wedding and had confronted Ivan Dreyar – his late father's adviser – to explain to him everything.

Though he seemed uncooperative at first, the middle-aged man gave in to his Duke's demand. The wedding was all for economical unity – given Magnolia's prosperous mining industry was thriving albeit moderately – and that his duchy was weakening. But there was more to it as Ivan says.

His supposed marriage was arranged by his great-grandfather and this _girl's_ great-grandfather. _Like what Loke had said. _He thought. It seems as though both old men were buddies; and they decided to agree on letting their future great-grandson and daughter to get married out on a whim.

Which brings back Gray into his thinking mode once again.

He loathed this idea – much less it was the _first_ task he's been given to as he _was_ just formally entitled as Duke! What was he going to tell Lucy then? _"Sorry. It seems as if my great-gramps had a deal with another old man and he wants me to marry another girl. Guess I'll be taking back my proposal now. See ya!"_ As if!

Gray groaned as he welcomed his palms into his face as he leaned back on a myrtle tree – which had lost its pinkish flora as the chilly air had drove it away – within his garden.

"What do I do now?" he asked no one in particular. He faced the lightless moon as his thoughts drifted into another person; someone who had been part of his past – someone who was very much alive within his heart.

"Could you give me some wisdom words here, Mom?" his eyes on the moon never faltered – his memories started to play along and tugged at his heart strings.

The very face of his mother, Ur. Her short brown hair and those chocolate brown eyes stared back into his dark blue ones as his recent memory of her played along his mind. It was her face of anguish and pain, when she lost her life to childbirth – and to make it worse, his supposed sister died along with her.

As he recalled that painful memory, a tear escaped his left eye without him knowing. He had lost his mother before his eyes and it took him more time to recover. But as _she_ came into his life, she was able to change his gray persona.

"Why are you crying?" a voice spoke.

He turned to his left and saw none other than the girl who had brought him happiness. She was wrapped into brown-colored robes and her chocolate brown eyes stared at him – worry present at her very gaze.

"What are you doing here out so early in the morning, Lucy?" he feigned a smile. She didn't buy it.

"Are you crying because you remembered Lady Ur?" she asked as she stood alongside him.

"Maybe." He smirked. Though it was a rather… emotional scene, he couldn't help but tease her a little and take a look once again at her funny expression.

"Geez." She glared at him. "I know what you've been through. Care to even lean your burden along with me?" she smiled at him.

He smiled back and turned his face again at the now slowly-fading lightless moon in the sky. It was already lighting up – the sun was catching up with the moon's unyielding presence. It's as if both heavenly body was fighting over which was more dominant – and given the circumstance that it was turning into morning, the King Sun has in no doubt, won.

He fell silent all of the sudden, his smile turned into a blank one. Lucy didn't know what was now clouding his mind. "Lucy, I was…." He started.

"…given the task to marry the Countess of Magnolia, am I right?" she finished off for him.

His eyes widened at her statement. _She knew?_ He thought. He looked back down at her – pain imminent at her charming features. She was suppressing her tears to come down as she bit her lower lip and her eyes cringing. "I overheard you and Loke as I was about to congratulate you." She stated as she recalled the memory.

His body tensed at the nearly-crying lady beside him. He wanted to touch her, pulled her into a hug and comfort her – but he had to held back. He can't do that.

She started to quiver from her place as she started to cry. Her sobs grew noisier as time passed by. Gray was about to give in to the crying lady beside him when she finally spoke. "N-no.. it's a-alright…" she said between sobs. She faced to look at him with a smile as tears flowed from her eyes to her chin. "I knew this was to happen one way or another…." She held his hands and firmly grasped them. "Congratulations for being the Duke. And, I hope you'll be happy…." She sniffed again as she loosened her grip and started to slowly run away. She ran back to her quarters – leaving a pained young Duke and his eyes following her every move until she was out of sight.

He didn't want to hurt her – but apparently, his title did. And how frustratingly ironic was that.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun!" the blunette dashed after his agitated best friend as he searched the whole manor for the senile man. He wasn't mad – _oh no_, he wasn't. He just wanted to _ask_ the old man _some_ things concerning Juvia's supposed marriage!

How come he never knew of that garbage?! Fine, he may only be someone serving under their orders, but _heck_ – the blue-haired idiot was the closest thing he had to a family! Second in line was the old man, however.

"Where is he!? I'm going to have a little chit-chat with 'im!" he dashed from door-to-door in search of the little old man. Apparently, they've woke the whole manor up with his unpleasant shouting and his unruly actions of opening every damned door he sees! He'd be damned if he doesn't find that old geezer.

"C-calm down! He's probably still asleep!" the Countess followed her friend closely to make sure he doesn't make too much ruckus – which was probably an understatement considering he'd practically shaken up the whole manor! "Asleep my ass! He's an old man – and old people wake up the _earliest_!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He can't find the damned Dreyar anywhere!

"I told you – "she was shortly cut off when Gajeel had opened a random door and found themselves at the familiar scenery of one of the manor's bathroom. To make it much worse, _someone_'s taking a shower in this chilly morning.

"Kyaaaa!" a suspicious gruffly voice squealed in horror. Gajeel narrowed his eyes and pulled open the drapes over the bath tub – revealing a half-naked old man. _Makarov!_ Gajeel inwardly hissed.

"Eeeek!" Juvia covered her eyes the instant the drapes were pulled as she witnesses the half-naked Makarov Dreyar in his shower cap. She was too young to have her innocent eyes be violated with something as…. horrible as that!

"Eeep. Don't you know how to knock!?" he demanded sheepishly. He covered most of his body (which was small) with the drape and a small tint of pink blush hovered over his cheeks.

"Can it, old man! I want answers, _now_." He growled, his eyes narrowed at Makarov.

"B-but before anything else, could the Lord put on some clothes first, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia shyly spoke from her now covered face. The spiky haired man sighed then turned to face her direction.

"Get dressed up old man! For now, Juvia must've feel so violated by your presence. Geez." He walked away as he grab a hold of Juvia's arm as he pulled her away from the bathroom, earning a snicker from the old man behind him which irritated him the more.

"Heeheehee. Overprotective big brother, aren't ya?" he snickered.

"Cut the crap, old man." He narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk away.

"Mou, that boy has no manners at all." Makarov pouted as he lay back at his tub, feeling the warmth of his herbal bath which was rudely interrupted by his student.

* * *

"He sure takes his time." Gajeel grumbled under his breath.

After the little havoc he had caused earlier just to find Makarov, miraculously, the manor returned back to its peaceful state. But the old man's tardiness aggravates him the more.

"He's old. Let him take _his_ time." Juvia smiled at him from across the room. Both had leisurely sitted themselves at Makarov's office – waiting for his return.

"I may be old, but I can still pick up some pace." Makarov cleared his throat as he entered the room. It almost took him some time to get off his bath – as he _didn't_ really want to go, but for a bastard of a student he has he had to – and got dressed.

Gajeel shot him a deathly glare to which the old man seems to ignore. "I need answers, old geezer." He warned. Makarov still ignored his perturbation and walked towards the blunette instead. He held out a freshly trimmed pink carnation to which the young Countess gladly accepted.

Makarov grinned as a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "A welcoming gift from winter." As if an invisible hoard of angels descended upon the room and happily trumpeted at the sight of the youthful-feeling old man. Gajeel rolled his eyes in irritation.

"T-Thank you, Lord Makarov." She sweetly smiled back.

"Oh for the love of all sappiness – you lecherous old man! Quit that! You're practically giving me the creeps." Gajeel scowled at the seemingly youthful old man.

"My son, I am only doing what a gentleman should do to his mistress." The old man swimmingly defended. He grinned at the spiky haired man as he scorned at his exasperation.

"Cut the crap. I want to know why did you let Juvia," he pointed at the seemingly pre-occupied Countess, "be married off to some stranger?!" he growled.

The seeming air in the room began to tensed up as Makarov's laid-back persona before became menacingly serious. "It's none of your business, young man." He addressed. Gajeel's eyes narrowed at his reply, his cool composure before seemingly thawed. He cares more about Juvia's welfare than anyone would've imagined. And he had also been placed upon the task of ensuring her happiness – despite any grave outcome there may be. How come he was never told of this?

"None of my business?! Bullshit!"

"Careful, you're talking to your superior. And those words of yours – keep them clean."

Gajeel restrained his anger, professedly forgetting the fact that _he_ is his superior. And technically speaking, he does _not_ have any say in this. He's only a servant – he was no one in power.

"Ummm…" Juvia tried to speak, but words failed her. She was in too much shock to absorb what had happen between the two most important people in her lives – but she knew she had to speak up and clear things for the best of the three of them.

"What is it?" Makarov turned to her, his expression softens.

"I've already thought it through last night… and I've decided to.." she trailed off nervously.

"Spit it out, child. You're a Countess and introversion has no place in politics." He reminded her.

"I've already decided to agree on the marriage." She announced quite endearingly and both men looked surprised at her disclosure.

Makarov smiled knowingly at her decision. _I knew she'd come around_. He thought amusedly. "A-are you sure about that? Didn't you tell me you didn't like to step out of Magnolia?" Gajeel tried to reassure her. Juvia gave him a smile. "Yeah I did. But Juvia had thought this through." Gajeel was still taken aback by her sudden decision. _I just left for a few days, and now she's lost her screws? Come on, what'd I miss?_ He thought.

"That's massively good news, my child! Now I'd contact the Duke and inform him of your decision!" Makarov whistled happily as he hurried and left the office. The two teens were left, silence enveloping them.

Gajeel looked over Juvia with a worried look, and she returned it with a curious expression. Sure she just suddenly changes things with her ludicrous decisions, but maybe nothing major is wrong, is it?

Her look returned to the door where the old man was previously seen with his happy persona, gleefully exiting the room. Her face changed with a yearningly look. "I have my reasons." She simply stated.

"And those are?" he asked.

She pivoted to turn and face him, a longing look etched on her face. And he knew what that look meant.

"It's a chance to meet him – after all these years." She tenderly gave him a smile of content. Deep inside him, he felt himself disperse at the expression his best friend had given him. He knew _that_ much to know what she was talking about. He was one of the people she had shared her secret with – the mystery boy she met at the party at the Duke's mansion who unquestionably took her innocent heart with him.

And he can't possibly interfere with her wishes – if that's what makes her happy.

* * *

**I promise – they are going to meet in the next chapter. Hurray Author-chan. Hurraaaay. :D**

Anyway, I'm glad GrayLu's come to its 'end'. Whoo. I just had to put it for plot, please don't kill me. And damn, tomorrow, I'm finally of legal age! And yeah, that's just me. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY! It seemed like their **_**supposed**_** meeting is postponed. I just **_**had**_** to put these scenes though. No. No fillers. It's pure part of the plot. **Voila. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Mission**

* * *

The current winter in the north doesn't do much to affect the climate right down in the south. The City Without Sound had not fallen victim to Magnolia's freezing weather – the current blizzard as such – and stands still as one enormous gigantic hot terrain of sand.

Its heat never ceases in the day, but lowers a great temperature when twilight breaks down in the horizon. Despite its great amount of sand, this city _still_ has its wooden articulation – its oasis – and thus, people make a living out of oil, wood and other jungle vegetation.

And within that wildwood, a certain someone takes his time perfecting his techniques to hone his skills for the upcoming assignment. _An assignment requires bloodshed._ He thoroughly remembers his teacher's words; words that make his very being – as far as he knows.

He held his forearms together in two separate fists facing each other's fingers and slowly draws them back to his torso. He shuts both his eyes as he inhales one deep breath and utters words that brought about subzero emanation to his surroundings. His fists glowed viridian-colored smoke as chunk of frozen ice emerged from them and a hollow growl escaped its assumed mouth.

The chunk of viridian ice insinuated a tiger and locked its slanted eyes into his. Ice bored into his onyx orbs as it lunges an attack towards him in an instant. He lifted his right arm before the ice creature to stop any attacks – however, it dissipates even before it could even touch him, which earned an irritating _tsk_ from the said man.

"Having troubles with your dynamic ice creatures?" a pink haired girl – around his age – emerges from the bushes and gives him a rough snicker.

His onyx eyes rolled in vexation. He crossed his arms and gave the girl a look. "If you're bored, I'm not interested to play." He turned back to where the ice creature once stood who situated eyes with him earlier.

The girl chuckled. "No worries. I just came by to drop something _Ur_ said you needed to be reminded of for this assignment." He raised an eyebrow at her propaganda. "Tell me _then_ scram away." The girl shifted from her position and gave him a dirty look. "Don't be like that, Lyon." She snickered. He glowered.

"Fine. Fine." She lifted both her arms in defense. "She told me you should _never_," he face darkened as she put emphasis on the last word. "…let anyone see your face." She finished.

He stood there with a confused expression on his face as he tried to absorb what the girl had just told him. "But I've done so many missions without hiding my face. What difference would – "

"It's her strict order."

At that, Lyon slightly stiffened for a moment before he closed his eyes and shrugged off. "Fine. Now go away. I need to train." His voice stern and irritable.

The pink haired girl beamed a smile at him. Before Lyon could even continue his training, she appeared right before him and handed over a sapphire-colored flora to which he took unconsciously as his eyes were caught by her gaze. As if on cue, his mind came back to him as the pink-haired girl disappeared from his sight leaving simple words behind.

"_Settle that on the body after you do your job."_

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. His eyes slanted as he narrowed them to look at the flower resting on his hand. Without any hesitation, the flora in his hand limped as it's slowly encompassed by ice and cracked into several pieces like broken glass. A gust of wind visited him as it carried along the pieces of ice that was once a lively flower of blue hue.

"_I'm no wretched softie. Damn it!_" He annoyingly thought. He could still hear the mocking laughter after she had disappeared into the woods.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Juvia's irrefutable decision that she had come up with. She had agreed upon the marriage – uniting Magnolia and Crocus into one. It was decided upon Makarov that she was to leave the Lockser estate by the time a reply from the Duke was sent to their possession. It would be the signal that both parties have mutual understanding of what was about to happen.

It had taken almost three days for the mutual agreement to commence but a blizzard had unfortunately come its way over the city of Magnolia. Consequently, her leave was postponed for another couple of days until the snowstorm had stopped. She was to depart right after the contract was sent, and present herself before her groom-to-be considering that he had the upper nobility.

Lady or not – the ranking of your noble blood defines your status in society and you are to submit especially in terms of marriage once you've given your word. That was not necessarily a policy in society, but it was means of respect and presentation to other peers of noble blood. A mere mistake can cause your name to be ridiculed by the gossipers all throughout the kingdom.

"Please take care of the land for the meantime, Lord Makarov." She smiled at she looked over the carriage window to see Makarov off.

It had been decided that they were to leave the manor before another blizzard comes again. Makarov was concerned about Juvia's well-being for the trip considering she had never went out of her land to travel – she was much of a homebody. But she insisted anyhow to leave as soon as possible and to avoid making the Duke wait any longer. She knew she had to go – her family's name in line.

"Are you sure you have everything that you need?" Makarov inquired. Juvia nodded.

"Well then old fool, we'll be going." Gajeel nonchalantly waved goodbye to Makarov as he deliberately didn't see Makarov eye-to-eye. He was clearly still pissed with him even after the week that had passed.

"I'm really starting to regret I'd even told Adrian to keep you.. Sigh." Makarov rubbed his temples roughly as he stood at the staircase leading to the manor's door. "And you're really annoying!" Gajeel protested from inside the carriage as a vein popped in his head.

Makarov straightened out and gave Gajeel a warm smile. "Now boy, don't let me down. Protect Lady Juvia at all costs."

Gajeel leaned back at his chair opposite Juvia and managed a snicker. "Hmph. Like I'd need you to tell me that, bald-head."

A vein popped – but this time, at Makarov's forehead. He forced a smile. "Hope I'll never see you again, young man!" Gajeel turned to look at him, a grin present at his face. "All you can do is pray!"

And with that, the carriage carrying the both of them had galloped away leaving Makarov the only one to tend the manor – and take over Magnolia for awhile. He was indeed going to miss those brats; even if they were going to be the end of him someday. He watched the carriage until it was out of sight. He turned back into the manor with one thing on his mind.

He was to delve in deeper to the case of Cornelia Lockser – the previous Countess and her records as an ex-wizard.

* * *

Gajeel groaned in his seat for the seventy-sixth time (if that was even possible) during half of the trip they have covered to Crocus.

Though they were only north of Crocus, it would take roughly three days for them to get there as the terrains' sudden change – flat lands to mountains to flat lands and mountains again. It looked as if a never ending cycle of zigzags. So it would probably be understandable (and possible) for Gajeel to groan on his seat for now the seventy-seventh time.

"I really _hate_ carriages." He muttered. Juvia looked over Gajeel for a brief second and gave him a sympathetic look before her eyes darted back again into the book she was reading. Though one may suspect it was a fiction book – but contrary to that, she was actually reading into maps and facts about the other dukedoms and kingdoms in Earthland. She grew curious of other lands before she had departed that on the previous night, she had spent hours on the library, reading.

And she didn't know how interesting it was before.

Interesting how she would soon be able to travel those lands – but with permission of her soon-to-be husband of course. _Right, I'm going to be married…_ she sadly thought. She sighed.

"You okay?" Gajeel looked over at her with little concern in his voice. At least they could talk about something – anything! She had only been reading that blasted book for _hours_ now. _I need to talk!_ Gajeel inwardly thought. He didn't know what was more deadly; the _errands_ he does for Makarov or the fact that he may die of boredom from the trip.

Sure, he'd ridden all over the continent by now, but he _never_ rode carriages. He rode bare horses for heaven's sake! At least those were more challenging and fun than sitting inside a bow that's only been put together by pieces of whatever wood they used. _Cursed these stupid carriages._

"Yes. Juvia's alright." She uttered without even giving him much of a glance. _See! She's so in to that damned book that she ignores me. _He protested.

Without getting much a _any_ reaction from Juvia, Gajeel retreated to look out of the window – dark orange skies humming over the horizon. It was already twilight. By the looks of the terrain they're travelling, there are mostly still flat lands until a mile. They had to get shelter before it gets dark. He looked over his window a little farther to inform their valet to make a stop to any near inn they may drove pass by.

He shouted, but no answer.

"Hey! You! Wait – Listen for a minute!" he shouted. That set Juvia out of her focus. She eyed Gajeel before she looked over the window beside her, it was already getting dark.

"Gajeel-kun, shouldn't we make a stop?" she asked. Gajeel stopped his shouting and turned to look at her over his huge shoulder that was firmly gripping onto the carriage's window stool to keep him from falling. "Yeah, but your valet isn't listening." He looked back onto the creeping darkness and tried to sway the driver once more.

Juvia settled uncomfortably on her seat. She had never experienced spending the night outside of her manor before. She felt rather wearisome at this point – not knowing what she should do. She felt her stomach churn as nervousness and fear slowly engulfs her. She was scared – scared that she's out of her comfort zone and vulnerable to any attack.

Just like 7 years ago – when it was also during darkness that she'd seen an orange sky painting over the horizon as the orange intense flames ate away the remains of some of Magnolia's little towns.

She unconsciously held her hands up between her head, shut her eyes firm and started shivering. Her palms became sweaty and her forehead trickled with cold sweat. She'd dropped her book which had then caught Gajeel's attention.

He rushed over to her side took her hands and forced her to open her eyes. "Juvia! Juvia!" he called out. Her eyes fluttered open – blue met darkness and felt another set of warm hands grasping onto hers. She breathed out. "Gajeel-kun."

"Damn it, woman. Don't scare me like that!" he growled as he went back to his previous position by the window – still trying to get the valet's attention. Suddenly, the carriage jumped a few feet from an impact – probably a huge hump on the ground – and had tumbled back into land as the horses kept galloping onto the trail. Thought he can't see the features of the valet well from the dark, Gajeel could make out his silhouette and noticed him plummet into the ground; and they passed by swiftly by his limped-looking lifeless body.

_Lifeless… body._

Something snapped in Gajeel which alerted his senses to possible incoming attack. He tried to worm his way out of the window and drive the horses himself – or both of them may suffer the worse case possible.

"Gajeel-kun?! What are you doing?" Juvia screamed at his careless attempt to get out of the carriage. "I'm trying to save ourselves, if you don't mind!" he shouted back. "What do you mean!?" she asked for an answer. Despite not knowing their circumstances yet, she knew that _something _was wrong and Gajeel knows why.

Gajeel slightly turned to face Juvia – the carriage uncontrollably rattling at the quick pace the horses had taken after the valet was (probably) knocked out of his position; wind blowing harshly as they took much more speed. Both Gajeel and Juvia were getting trouble finding balance in the near dilapidated carriage. "The valet's knocked out onto the ground – and nobody's driving!" he shouted as he got outside, his footing on the window stool – still trying to get himself balanced one way or another. "Grab the swords from other my seat. Protect yourself while I try to stop this thing!" he ordered.

Juvia had never taken any order from Gajeel before – but in this situation, she was not going to think otherwise. She managed to open up the seat compartment and found two blades shaking together. If he meant to _protect herself_, did he mean that someone's trying to kill them?

But before she could find an answer, the carriage shook massively – probably from unkempt driving – and found herself shoved into the compartment, completely losing balance. Her head was resting atop the seat while her torso was slumped against the wooden wall – slightly cramped – and her legs were almost at the same height as her head.

"Oww." She tried to stand and steady herself when she heard Gajeel shout. "Watch out!" he crawled her way into the rattling carriage and looked out of the window to see that the other end of the road was now a cliff. The carriage suffered yet another tumble, but now it was slowly tilting into the cliff. Juvia scrambled away onto the other side and pushed to put her weight and help Gajeel stir the carriage back to its original place.

Slowly as the carriage's speed was decreasing, it was tilting back to its old position and slowly ceased to a stop. Juvia miraculously managed to get unscathed _or_ stabbed from the twin blades she had in both hands after all the rolling inside. Her stomach was screaming to spit her guts out after she'd ridden a hell-like carriage that was most likely sending her off to the pits of death.

"G-Gajeel-kun…" she managed to get off the carriage as she crawled down. She was sick from all those rolling that she felt like involuntarily vomiting. But one thing had held her guts in:

A dagger was held in front of her neck as she kneeled down – wrists held out together by another pair of cold hands.

"Where's the key?" the man held his knife closer - her bare flesh touching the cold metal.

* * *

**HAHAHA I FAIL AS A WRITER. Lol. Since it's the first time I've written a rather – action-ny **(whut) **scene, I guess I failed back there. **_Please don't kill me._

So, we finally got a glimpse of Lyoooooon (mylovesosweet) and sorry, no Gray at this chapter. Maybe in the future? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT – The Unknown**

* * *

Soon enough, they were surrounded by bare darkness and her only source of light was blocked by a silhouette of someone.

A man whose dagger is currently in front of her throat.

"Where's the key?" he demanded. Juvia tried to turn and face the mysterious man to see a good look of his face, but his strong grasp was preventing her from seeing any of his face despite the darkness. Sensing that she may struggle, the man shoves her into the snow-covered ground – his right foot digging into her back, cutting off any possible entrance for air. "I-I dun..mfff.. wha..you… meammmff." She spoke as her diction was muffled.

"What is it, darling?"He hissed as he lowered his head to Juvia's. He took the dagger out of her neck's range then slowly slid the metal down to Juvia's cheek, small amount of blood deliberately trickled down her face and froze on top of her cheek. She tensed at the stroke, her body jolting at the sensation, earning another pressure at her back. She was shoved back into the snow – right cheek first, her blue hair disheveled and covering most of her features. She palpitated and heaved for air. She had difficulty breathing – given that the climate was cold and coarse.

Her hands were going numb from the lack of circulation (and cold) – her body suffering from sudden fatigue and uneasiness of her position. "So, are you going to give me the key, or do you wish to die this instant?" he jeered into her ear.

This can't be happening. Her life can't end like this – killed by some random barbarian without even getting up for a fight. She _still_ has her duties to carry out; to make her parents proud and a chance to meet him _again._ She just cannot die right here.

And what key was he talking about? She doesn't have anything – much less a key – that could be considered worth robbing. Could she be possibly mistaken for someone else? Probably.

_But no matter what, I'm in quite a peril right now. No way to fight back, her own strength being overpowered by this man's massive brute force. And she can't find Gajeel anywhere. _There is no way out.

In a lethargic motion, like a movie clip playing, she saw her parent's face flash by before her eyes – smiling at her with their very souls. She closes her eyes in resign. And just then, she heard a loud screeching of grinding metal coming before her.

"JUVIA!"

Her eyes fluttered open.

It was her best friend. Thank god.

She felt her captor's grip loosened as he shifted in his position. Soon enough, she was freed from being sandwiched into the frozen ground as her captor swiftly bounced back as he avoided a huge black ore of blade that could have possibly sliced his body into two. But despite his alacritous move, a loud clink echoed throughout the quiet darkness when metal met a foreign component.

Gajeel was in front of her – his blade in par with viridian-colored material that has the same shape as a sword. The foreign sword emitted a chilly fog - parallel to the chilly climate and enveloped the owner's hands. Their blades rattled in force as the unknown man jump back and placed himself beside the man who had previously wanted her dead.

"Hand over the key." The man with the ice sword demanded. He held out one of his hands in hopes that either of them would hand over the said object, his other hand firmly gripping his sword. He made no move to acknowledge his possible accomplice – as if he was doing all of this by himself. Or maybe he was just plain pompous.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What key –" Gajeel asked but was soon interrupted as his hige blade crashed again with the ice sword. It had withstood much friction with the metal blade that it looks impenetrable. Gajeel smirked under his bulky arms. "'Ya got an awesome sword there buddy. Mind if I take that after I kill you?" he mocked his eyes locked firmly with the other's eyes. No one budged from their position.

Juvia snapped out of her reverie when she'd heard another clang of metal and gathered herself up. She managed to stand now, her blue eyes searching for tools that may be of used for a fight. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something moved – not long after, something lunges out towards her, the moonlight reveals the silver end of a knife. She moved from her position, barely avoiding the knife that would've stabbed her through her belly and wobbled back.

Now with the moonlight present over her whole peripheral vision, she manages to catch a glimpse of her attacker. He had an unkempt raven-black hair that stood in different directions and bangs that covered his face – except his deep-black, slanted eyes. His lips were coated with black paint (or maybe lipstick) and have a slender, but toned body figure. And from his earlier assailment, this man may be mad.

"Just what key are you exactly talking about?" she tried to ask. Her dress had already been worn out –she grasps the skirt down below – rips it off like rag and threw them over at the side, her eyes never leaving her opponent's. She didn't care if she felt cold from the bare nakedness of her knee, if she could move freely, then it's worth the gamble. His eyes widened before her bare knees and smirked evilly. Juvia snorted in disgust. Then she found the twin blades she had earlier – and taking a hold of them was the only problem at hand. They were at least a few feet away from her.

The raven-haired man tilted his head and creepily grinned. The darkness and small amount of light made his features far scarier. Juvia tensed up. Then he giggled. "I know you have it, little girl. Now, be a good girl and hand it over before I slit your throat!" he lunges again for an attack. Slightly surprised at his speed, she rolled over on the snow-covered ground – barely missing the tip of his dagger.

She sat up with her right knee on the ground, her left leg erected and bended. She had both swords on both of her hands and glared at the creepy adversary who was now looking at her – amused.

He stood there looking back at her, his eyes twitching and a huge grin formed on his lips. He was enjoying this as much as she loathes it. "Guess you're no little girl, huh?" Juvia glowered at him and prepared to lunge an attack – now it's her turn to strike.

* * *

Gajeel was having a hard time with the overly-covered man before him. The man had gone head-to-head with his huge blade against his ice sword, which was proven an impervious weapon. Sweat trickled from his forehead – that immediately froze up – as he tried to corner him.

_This guy's really stubborn!_

"Tsk. I've been asking for a while now, but _what_ key are you talking about!?" he'd had enough of his silence that he'd fight his way to get him to give him answers. Gajeel pushed harder in hopes of breaking his ice sword, but to no avail. His opponent was obstinate as he can be.

He was also worried about Juvia, especially after her near-death experience before he interfered. The guy with lipstick was going to thrust his dagger into Juvia – his senses alerted him of the danger and was able to separate him from her. Then_ this guy appeared out of nowhere – talking shit about keys and whatnot._

"You want keys? Maybe my room key should do!" he bounced back and took as much distance from the masked man as possible. Still, he wasn't talking. Gajeel had had enough.

"God damn it, speak up or so help me!" he lunges another attack towards him. He managed to defend himself with his ice sword, but Gajeel's impatience had ran out that he'd used much of his brute strength now to try and crack his sword into half. He was too focused on his defense that he hadn't noticed a fist coming right up from below him – earning him an upper fist. The masked man staggered backwards from the impact, his sword cracking before him. Soon, his impervious sword had become nothing but dust pieces of glimmering ice. His head snapped up to look at the spiky-haired man before him, and gave him the dirtiest look he's come up with. Wiping away the dried blood from the corner of his mouth.

Gajeel stood smugly before his opponent – who was all kneeled up on the ground. "'Ya gonna talk or what?" he growled. The masked-man stood up virtuously. "I won't be disclosing any confidential information to someone like you." He closed his eyes, clenched both hands into fists then slamming both face-to-face before drawing them close to his torso. Energy was building up around them; the air became colder as fog accumulated around the masked man. Gajeel's eyebrow's shot up from his unusual stance.

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

Chartreuse-colored chunks of ice shaped like an eagle flew from his hands, straight to Gajeel's direction. Gajeel's eyes shot up as he stood before a school of crystallized-shaped eagles as they hurtled to attack him. The eagles disappeared into a puff of chilly smoke and the area where Gajeel has stood was now covered in heavy fog.

Magic. The masked man was able to use magic.

* * *

Juvia's eyes never left the range where Gajeel had stood. She thought that Gajeel had defeated the masked man – but she thought wrong. The tables have been turned.

And so was hers.

"Keep your eyes on your own opponents, Missy!" he lunges on another attack, scathing Juvia's arm as he tried dug his dagger down towards her chest – she swiftly avoided the attack, the strike landing on her arm instead. She squealed in agony as she staggered back, her good arm supporting her bad.

"Don't you know how to behave? At least let me pierce you with my dagger, love." He slid his tongue out and licked the blood off from his dagger. "Oh, anyway it's fine. At least I can still play a little bit with you." He snickered.

Her last attack was futile as he was able to swiftly avoid all her attacks – despite having twin blades. He was just fast; he slithers away – like a snake – when she tries to assault him, but he still manages to land cuts and bruises all over her body. Her dress was now all torn from his sneaky attacks – which leaves her to wonder, does he want to kill her, or undress her?

"You little excuse for a pervert." She spat out, like it was venom. She glowered at him – his expression blank. "Dear, dear." He grinned. "I've had enough of this boring little bitch. I guess I'll have to kill you now." His eyes darted and focused on her - like pools of dark, dried blood as they bore onto her deep blue ones. "I've mimicked more than enough magic to finish you off. Maybe I'll just have to choose from those." He snickered, his eyes never leaving Juvia's. Her eyes widened at his statement.

_Magic?_

Everything around her suddenly changed. No, that wasn't right. Nothing was changing. It was dark as it is, there were snow all over the ground and the terrain was the same. But something felt off and evil. Juvia fell to the earth, knees on the ground and every part of her was shaking. She was starting to gasp for air, her chest tightening and her body felt like all the oxygen had vanished. Her body went numb and limps as she finally stumbled to the ground, her eyes never leaving his dark ones.

"W-what… are you… d-do..doing to… me?" she panted heavily. It was as if she was being depleted of air, and the ones she's inhaling were poisonous. Either way, it was excruciatingly painful.

"Gyehahahahahahahaha!" he maniacally laughed. His eyes dilated as he menacingly looked at her. "You're being slowly killed through my air magic, you fool! A mere mortal like you can't protect herself from an attack like this! Now, die. Die an agonizing death!" he laughed continuously. Juvia's body had stopped shaking. Not breathing. Not moving.

"You killed her already, Kurohebi?" the masked man asked as he approached.

"Hahahahaha! This was a lot easier than I thought! And to think they're the keepers of the key – "his very breath was cut short as he was engulfed by a huge bubble of water. Not just any water – scorching hot water. Kurohebi tired to swim out of the bubble, but there was no ways of escape. He's burning alive inside the water. Out of the corner of his slightly closed eye (which had been damaged by the hot water) he noticed the then lifeless body of his prey had moved – her arm was lifted in the air, as if the babble was following her every command. Though she was casting the water bubble, she looks as though she wasn't even concious about what she was doing.

He briefly saw her eyes; they were dull and glowing at the same time. For a moment, he saw something scary in those pair of eyes – and they were the last thing he'd seen before he was boiled to death. A loud blood-shrieking scream echoed throughout the quiet night that would have been enough to awaken a whole town.

Onyx eyes flickered to the woman who had killed his accomplice – looks of curiosity and amusement flushed over him. He was amused that she was able to break Kurohebi's air dome around her and curious that their little Countess was _actuall_y a wizard. His eyes scanned her facial features until she turned to look at him with the same glowing eyes. _Don't tell me she's_…

Before he could even escape, he was already caught in another of her water bubbles – the heat slowly coming to him. He was out of breath from the sudden entrapment and nearly drowned and boiled when he'd managed to find a way to break free.

"Freeze!" he shouted. A magic circle emanated from his hands and his glowing ice gradually enveloped the heating bubble and forced his way out – cracking open the frozen bubble before it could even melt from the heat. He coughed recklessly as he got out, water sogged all over him. The chilly air was making it worse. His covered face was now exposed for the whole world to see. Snow-white hair covered his face as drops of cold water oozed from every strand. He'd thrown away his upper clothing and gave one last look to the out cold girl before he dashed out to the trees.

The next time he comes to get the damned key, he'll make sure to get it.

* * *

**Lol. That was one intense writing. I'm fairly surprised my nose hasn't bled yet.**

Anyway, I'm sure now that Juvia and Gray's going to meet next chapter. About the key and stuff, it'll be explained later on.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE – To Encounter**

* * *

Feeling numb, Juvia awaken to loud rattling of something wooden and she was leaning on something soft. Close warm breath breathe in and out before her face – blinding resplendent light forcing her eyes shut once more – a voice spoke up which jolted her eyes open.

"So you're saying that you were sent to fetch us?" a grouchy all-familiar voice spoke up.

She knows that crude tone anywhere.

"I was. The elders said it was only formal to fetch you and guide you all the way to Crocus." A foreign voice spoke. It was the soft and warm-breathed cushion she had been leaning to all this time. Juvia impetuously half-stood eyeing both people inside the carriage.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake, Countess." The previous-supposedly cushion spoke to her in a coquettish manner. He smiled warmly at her, his hands never leaving hers and to top it off, it was as if there were sparkles surrounding this young man. Juvia shot a confused look at the bruised-looking Gajeel – that was covered in bandages – and he just shrugged in reply. Another ample of collision of the wheels and the ground shook the carriage leaving Juvia imbalanced at her position.

She almost fell instantaneously on her behind when the chivalrous young man caught and pulled her straight towards into his chest. Juvia slightly blushed at his overly familiar touch that earned a snort of disgust from the iron-browed childhood friend. Juvia promptly pulls away from the young man after she had sat down, her face never confronting his coy features. "Oh, my apologies," he bowed his head slightly and rested his right hand on his left chest. "I am Loke, attendant and knight of the Duke of Crocus." He flashed a smile. Gajeel rolled his eyes, his arms intertwined.

Juvia turned to face Loke, her gaze authoritative and questioning. "May I ask how you found us?" she asked bluntly. Gajeel's eyebrows rose up – though his face seemed passive as ever. Loke cleared his throat and replied in all courteously. "Milady, I was in the area when I found you," he turned to face Gajeel, and then back to Juvia. "But before I could come to your aid, we found you knocked out cold in the snow and so was your personal guard." He gallantly gestured to Gajeel's direction. "If we weren't haste, the both of you could've been covered in snow." He added.

Loke sat upright and looked in deep contemplation, his right hand fittingly curved under his chin. "Although there is something I don't get," he looked at Juvia with puzzled eyes. "The one who attacked you – or maybe those – doesn't seem to be thieves, or random barbarians out and about in this area. Nothing was stolen from your belongings – or so your guard had informed us." Juvia studied and recalled those moments when they were against those two adversaries. Both had distinct differences – the other one was bare-faced while the other was masked. If they were indeed random barbarians, would they bother covering up? It didn't make any sense.

"There were two assailants last night; one was normally clothed while the other was masked. Do ruffians normally put on masks?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the wooden floor. "It usually depends, Milady. Some barbarians are wanted all over Fiore that maybe one would think it's better to have their faces hidden. But then again, that would only be simple-mindedly thinking." He replied, his eyes still on Gajeel. He had been a little quieter after the Countess had woken up. Was there something wrong?

"And, though they probably didn't steal anything, they wanted some... _key_ from me. Is there some kind of fetish about keys around this part of Fiore? It's rather random to ask someone _some_ key." Loke's eyes snapped back to Juvia's, who was in deep thought. Loke managed a laugh. "Milady, I don't think that's the case." Juvia's head turned to face him, her cheeks blushing at his apparent little amusement. Her head pivoted back into the green grasslands they were currently trailing on. It looked much more tolerating than being part of a conversation that _you_ had just been made fun of. At least, that's how Juvia thought.

"I apologize once again, milady." He held out a stem of red rose to her – that had apparently appeared out of nowhere. Juvia wasn't amused, but she took the poor flower anyway, in means of politeness. "Loke, was it?" Juvia asked. "Yes, Milady?" Loke smiled at her. "I trust you to never mention to anyone of our attack last night, will you? Especially to your Duke." She eyed him – a wary look on her face.

Loke's eyes widened at her request, finding it hard as to why she didn't want the Duke to know. Besides, the Duke ought to know considering she was attacked _during _the trip to Crocus – which technically is shouldered by the Duke given that she is a guest that would be visiting – and that the Duke would be her future husband. "May I know why you would rather keep it a secret, Milady?" Loke asked; a thin smile present on his face. Juvia shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "I don't want to burden the Duke of this incident," she met Loke's eyes and gave him a warm smile. "And I would rather pursue this case on my own hands." Loke was amused at her statement. He hadn't expected the Countess to have her own backbone. She was indeed a lady who would get the help she could get; but she's as independent as she can be. She was like a damsel and a knight all in one. Loke's interest on the young Countess elevated. "So? Do we have a compromise agreement on this, Sir Loke?" she asked to be sure. Loke gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, Milady." He bowed slightly.

Juvia slumped back into her seat, eyeing the quiet Gajeel. "Where are we now?" her gaze never leaving her best friend. Loke tried to answer, but was cut off when she shouted. "Where are we now?!" she shouted. Gajeel started to sweat drop at his mistress' apparent grouchiness which he probably had a clue he was the reason about. He felt a strong nudge at his leg. He trailed down the leg it belonged to and found Juvia menacingly looking at him – he felt his insides do a somersault. Loke found it hard to contemplate the attitude his future-mistress was showing.

One nudge. Another. It went on until something snapped.

Gajeel's patience had snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!" he shouted as he half-stood – his head colliding with the wooden roof and shot right back into his seat, crowing in pain. Juvia stopped her nudging, a feeling of relief washed upon her as she sat back – her arms intertwined and a smirk playing on her lips. _That's what you get for keeping quiet all this time._ She snickered inwardly.

Her head turned to face Loke, "So, where are we?" she asked, beaming a smile. Loke sweat dropped. He felt bad about the spiky haired man who suffered enough from his bruises. "W-well, we're almost at the border of Crocus and Oak Town." He replied. Juvia's eyes shot up – realization dawning up upon her. And it explains why the terrain wasn't covered in snow anymore. Though she wasn't all-too familiar with places, she had read enough to know where certain towns were located. "Wait, but isn't Oak Town the _town_ before we comes across Crocus?" she asked. Loke's brows rose. "That's what I'm telling you, Milady." Juvia looked confused. But that's impossible. They were sure to still encounter at least 3 towns before Oak. How? "But don't we need at least three days to travel before arriving in Crocus?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right." Loke started to get confused with all of her questions. _Wait, don't tell me she doesn't… well duh, she doesn't._ He thought. "Impossible. I was just asleep for a night…" she muttered. "Countess Lockser," he formally addressed. "You've been asleep for _three_ nights now." He replied. Gajeel settled down on his seat and avoided any eye contact with her.

_How come?_ She thought.

* * *

Gray shuffled along the large corridors, impatiently running around to find a certain blond who had been avoiding him – his patience growing short. He knew how he had badly hurt Lucy, but he wasn't just going to seat there while she pamper him indirectly and act like nothing had happened. He wanted to be responsible for causing her pain, but he hadn't seen her much – and his busy schedule as Duke was making it worse.

He hadn't had any proper alone time – except when he goes to bed – mainly because he was taking part in the preparations for his _upcoming_ wedding, and also for the arrival of his wife-to-be, whom he had never seen before. His attendants had given him fair share of descriptions and photos, but he hadn't paid any attention nor took a peek on the photo simply because he couldn't care less. This _woman_ ruined everything he had planned. And if she is going to be his wife, then she'd _better_ behave and try to be as impassive as possible. He doesn't need any kind of woman ordering him around for the rest of his life thank you very much.

He could care less what she would feel.

"Milord! Where in heaven's name are you going?" his governess, Evergreen called out. She was as annoying as ever, Gray had recalled. She had just gotten back from her maternity leave. And now she is back to be of use to him – which wasn't really necessary given he already had many people running around him – and to teach his future wife ways of life in Crocus, or so had Ivan pointed out. Evergreen had to leave Gray when he was 16 to give birth to her firstborn to Elfman Strauss – though she was temporarily replaced, she insisted on coming back, much to Gray's dismay. Sure he hated the woman and her _teacher_ ways, but she was the closest mother he could have, epecially since she was the one who was by Gray when Lady Ur died. And how devastated was he back then.

"I'm going horse-back riding, Eve. I'll be back." He replied as he hurried down to the stables and took his mare, Lancelot. "Be right back as soon as possible! The Countess would be here at any moment. We wouldn't want her to wait." She eyed him suspiciously; she can obviously read what was going on around his petty little mind. Gray rolled his eyes and turned his back. "Wouldn't kill her to wait for her future-husband would it?" he smirked. "Gray Fullbuster!" Evergreen snapped. Gray raised his hand in annoyance and waved back and forth. "I was kidding." Then he scurried out of the hall, his other hand tucked tightly on his pocket.

Of course what he told Eve was partly true – he was going horse-back riding _to_ the city _then_ he'll leave Lancelot somewhere near his mansion. He was going around the city to clear his mind off of Lucy for he was angry at her for avoiding him at all costs. That's one thing he hated about her – she was too overly emotional that she'd avoid him instead. Typical Lucy.

He galloped down from his manor to the hustle and bustle of his ruling land – busy round and about. As usual, his duchy was as lively as ever. Lancelot was left tied on a tree branch, a few meters away from the big arc before you enter the market streets. _'Crocus Market' _etched on runes on the brick-made arc, towering along with huge walls enveloping the whole marketplace. Of course this was only the market place; Crocus has far more wider lands covering almost thousands of hectares. And given that Crocus was the heart of Fiore, makes the kingdom's terrain unimaginable.

He covered his face with cloth to disguise himself so he could freely walk the streets of Crocus without anyone recognizing him. The stores were right where they were in the usual busy time of the day. Linens and silk were hanged over slender wooden mahogany that was abundant in these streets. Others sell food – from dry to wet goods and others were selling jewelries of many kind. Some were merchants travelling all over the continent that – if not settled, come over Crocus and made business with wide varieties of people.

Gray amusedly trotted along these streets, looking at the state of his duchy. Many were friendly in the least and had helped him on his ways throughout the busy streets, but some were brutally impolite. One had rudely shooed off a street beggar, a child that seemed all too skinny to even try and walk. It's as if in one step she would take, she would fall to the ground. Though as displeased as he was with the rude merchant, he realizes that he was a traveler given his store was in mobile. And those travelling merchants gave much contribution to his duchy's well-being and upsetting them might be a wrong decision. _But_ _I'm in disguise, right?_ _Maybe I can give him a piece of my mind. _He asked inwardly as he folds his forearm's cloth.

The young girl dejectedly walked away from the store – her path was crossing with Gray's. But before Gray could even gather up his guts and talk to the girl – he wasn't much of a child-person so he hesitated and pondered how he should approach – a woman in a cloak had walked toward him and handed over a huge bag of bread. The young girl smiled warmly at her, and handed over the flower head dress she had been clinging onto for the past minutes. Gray wasn't able to see the woman's face, but she was wearing a dress that looked like one would belong to a wealthy family. His eyes snapped back to the young girl, who was happily munching on her bread.

Before Gray could even look back at the mysterious woman, she was gone – gone amidst the growing crowd of people. The young girl who had previously encountered the woman looked over at Gray, an eyebrow raised. "Mister, why are you covering your face?" she asked. Gray tensed up at her question, and remembered just how Eve taught him how to handle kids. He was really never the soft-spot.

He forced a smile as he took off the cloth covering his face. He crouched down before her. "I'm in a secret mission, you see." The young girl stared at him funny; her huge chocolate brown eyes bore into his dark blue orbs. "You're lying. And stupid. No one in their right mind would cover their face if they didn't want to be spotted. You're standing out. " She taunted. He sweat dropped. _This kid…_ he thought as a small vein popped on his forehead. He faked another smile. "I-Is that so?"

"Anyway, you looked creepy staring at Miss. You're not only stupid, you're also a creepy stalker." She said as she walked away from the irked Duke Gray Fullbuster. Her little smarty-pants answer irritated him no doubt. _She said I was stupid?! This Duke of yours?! Damn kid._ He grumpily thought.

Gray Fullbuster, 34th Duke of Crocus, never liked kids. Ever.

* * *

"Are you sure Lady Juvia would be fine without being escorted?" Loke asked Gajeel for the tenth time since Juvia asked them to let her explore the streets of Crocus. It was a spur-of-a-moment-thing when she suddenly asked if she could explore without any guards, Gajeel nodding and Loke hadn't had a chance to have any say on the case. She was already off when he tried to speak. And apparently, Loke wasn't much trusting on the iron-browed man beside him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine on her own." He replied nonchalantly, uncaring if it may have been the one-hundredth time he had asked that. Both of them were leaning on the carriage, arms crossed and their valet went somewhere. Only the chivalrous flirt and the grumpy were the ones left, silence enveloping them. Loke adjusted his position – he stood up, his closed arms still on his chest and shot a look at Gajeel. "Are you sure we don't need to tell her about what really happened?" Loke asked. Gajeel didn't move from his position, but his closed eyes slowly fluttered open. "She doesn't need to." He murmured.

"Why won't you tell her about the burned coarse body we found lying before her?" he elaborated. "Like I said, she doesn't need to!" he hissed, his nonchalance growing shorter by the second. Why was this guy even pushing the damned subject? It doesn't even concern him.

"Can you give me a reason why? Even I don't know why that corpse was lying before her. It seemed badly burned. Maybe a third-degree burn or worse –"he was cut off when he saw the cold metal pointed before him. He didn't wince. "Shut up." Gajeel warned. Loke closed his eyes and raised both his hands his defeat. "Alright," he gestured Gajeel's blade down his eyes opening with intense gaze and menace. "But don't you think threatening me like that is kind of overboard?" he taunted.

Gajeel sheathed his sword, his eyes avoided any contact. "I will kill you if it's necessary." He notified. Loke shrugged. "Got it." Gajeel resumed his previous position, his eyes closed again. Loke did the same, but his arms were on his sides, clenched in a fist; his eyes looking down at the busy streets. "Juvia," Gajeel started. "I'd rather not let her know that she… killed someone." His hands slumped down on both his sides, his fists clenched. Loke looked at him skeptically, absorbing the idea that this enclosed man was giving him a piece of his mind. "So in other words, you want to protect her innocence, is that it?" Loke mused.

Gajeel stiffened at Loke's suggestion, but shrugged it off. "I don't want you to put it that way," Gajeel glared at Loke, his eyes twitching. "_You_ of all people. Innocence doesn't seem to be a word in your vocabulary." Loke smirked at Gajeel's retort. "You act like her big brother." Loke eyed Gajeel – his eyes were warm and non-judgmental. "I like that. She needs someone like you."

Gajeel looked at dubiously. Loke smiled. "You aren't going to ask me why there was a corpse before her?" Gajeel shot him a glance. Loke shrugged. "No, it's alright. I'll find out soon anyway." He smirked.

* * *

Juvia bade her goodbyes to the young girl, her flower crown still on her hand. She walked on the busy streets, trying her best to not bump into someone. Crocus was a busy city, which she knows. But she hadn't imagined how huge and massively busy people were in here. She had never been outside her county; so a market place as big as this was beyond her.

And getting lost was probably the first thing on her to-do list.

She was trying so hard to avoid probable inconvenience for others that she hadn't notice she was slowly walking away from the cramped and busy streets and into a much quieter part that signs of human beings were decreasing. The streets were also narrower. She looked for another way out of the suspicious place, but her chance was cut off. Before her was a creepy man, and oddly reminded her of opponent three nights ago – or so Loke had said.

"Missy, are you lost?" he asked as he crouched down before her – eyeing her down upwards.

"She clearly is you idiot," another spoke, this time the man was right behind Juvia. He had his hands on his pockets, casually walking towards her. He held a nasty grin that looked like the Cheshire cat's. "We can accompany you to where you're heading. Won't we now, Gwain?" he grinned back at his partner. "Just as Kageyama says. We'll accompany you, Missy!" Gwain smiled creepily. Kageyama circled Juvia and looked at her up and down. "Definitely a rich girl, aren't ya?" he rested his arm along Juvia's shoulder, to which she slapped away vigorously.

"What gives, woman?!" he yelled. His other accomplice stood up and eyed her. He was giving her the dirtiest of looks – Juvia paid no attention. "Don't address me so casually." She coldly stated. Kageyama narrowed his eyes on the girl. "Stuck-up, spoiled Princess, of all people." He grumbled. Juvia glared at the black-haired man. "Don't call me that! You of all people –"she yelled out and was cut off when fist met her stomach. She staggered down to her knees – a punch like that would no doubt send his enemies to the ground, but Juvia was stronger than that. Only, she doesn't know. Her little lashing caused some of the water in the pier to move as if it had answered to her emotional amok.

And someone in shadows, who was hiding, had witnessed it.

"And that's why I loathe stuck-up rich people like you!" Kageyama's nasty eyes changed and pure hatred and anger were present in his orbs. The air around them changed as Kageyama's anger rose. "Acting like you own the damn world, men or women, you're all the same." he stepped forward towards Juvia, and the air was going haywire. Juvia tried to stand up; her knees were still wobbly from the sudden impact. She staggered back down. She wasn't used to fist-to-fist combat – she only studied fencing for pete's sake! Now, maybe if there was something here she could use as a sword, she can easily defeat them. But something had stopped Juvia in her thoughts – something was off with the man who was now approaching her.

She remembered the awful encounter she had previously with a magic-caster. It was indeed a fight that she was ought to lose. She was no mage for heaven's sake! And if her theories were right, this man before her is a wizard. And now, he's about to give her a beating – more likely is killing her on the spot if she doesn't think of something soon.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little magic?" he snickered. Juvia's eyes weren't meeting his – much to his irritation. Kageyama looked at her, fury in his eyes. He'd always hated rich people. They were the cause of his downfall – the cause of the pain he's been suffering since he was sold and experimented on.

Kageyama stood a good feet from Juvia, a smirk forming on his lips as he lands his brute fist into her face; a force that would be enough to kill someone. His flesh was now on its way towards her face when another flesh met it halfway. A crackling noise echoed through the hidden alleyway and Kageyama's eyes widened in realization that his apparent killing had been stopped. Stopped by none other than –

"You guys, you should know better than to hit a woman." The foreign voice spoke.

Kageyama retreats his fist back to him, a smirk forming on his lips. "Well well, if it isn't –" fist meeting his face, he flew back and landed on the wall opposite his accomplice's position. "No need to tell everyone here who I am." Juvia's eyes darted from the flying man to the man before her, raven dark hair brushes against his face when a gust of wind passed, his white coat fluttered along with it. A chilly fog emanated from his hands – a magic circle had formed on both of his palms. He turned his head to face her, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He held out his hand to her.

And which she hesitated, but gladly took.

* * *

**IT'S LONG OHEMGEE. Well, I did promise a Gruvia meeting, so I kinda had it at the end. At least they met! Hahahaha. Oh well. Please review. Thank you. I'd like to know about your thoughts on the story, 'ya see. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN – Hopes**

* * *

Lyon strode down the dim lighted halls with bad news at hand. Failing a mission was simply no place in their organization; especially to someone like him – someone who's been classified as an S-class assassin.

And to think he only failed simply because he was caught off guard.

With his fists clenched and a strong resolve, he was prepared to receive any punishment that shall be brought upon his apparent failure. He stood vigorously before huge wooden doors that had mysterious marks carved on its surface, marks that would be of use as means of barrier for unwanted visitors.

Slowly, he pushed open the huge doors with convenience – a dark and menacing silhouette stood across from him, gallantly seated on one huge throne. Narrowed eyes stare with intimidation written all over it. The ice make mage trotted and respectfully addressed the silhouette that was of no doubt carrying enormous amount of magical power in its reserve.

"I believe you have something to tell me, Reitei?" a deep hollow voice spoke.

"I do. I have grave news," Lyon spoke as he bent down on one knee, his other leg folded as the sole of his foot touched the cold floor. His hands were placed on both his sides, resigning both on the floor. He bowed his head and avoided eye contact as much as possible.

A hollow laugh echoed throughout the room. "Please, do tell. What could be the grave news such as the Reitei would deliver to me?"

"It's about the mission… assigned to me, milord." Lyon spoke with hesitance evident on his tone.

Even with the darkness present in the room, the silhouette raised his eyebrows in amusement. Another hollow laugh flaunted. "Tell me." The tone was now more authoritative and stern. Lyon closed his eyes in resignation and sighed deeply. "I have failed the retrieval mission." He stated with huge expectations before him.

Many of his subordinates and co-workers had experienced their master's wrath. Usual punishments didn't go very well – some even get killed in the process in fear of spreading information once they are kicked out of the organization.

And Lyon knew he wasn't any different from those failures.

And he loathed himself for it.

A loud creak echoed but the ice mage didn't even flinch from his position. The dark silhouette stood from its position and was slowly waking towards the snow-haired mage. Bulky arms and body emerged from the darkness as he walked towards the lighted area where Lyon was kneeling down. His ferocious eyes had no pupils present in them and a massively huge red beaded necklace enveloped his neck. White-colored beard was present on his facial features and his white hair was braided all the way to his torso.

"You failed the mission, _Reitei_?" the huge man asked, emphasizing on his nickname that looked almost mocking in the tone the man uses to address him.

"Yes, milord."

The air in the room became heavy, the dimmed lights went haywire. The fire in the torches furiously danced in multiple directions; even the ground where Lyon was kneeling at shook to which he didn't even flinch nor snap. He was as still as a stick. The man before him had dark shadows emanating from behind him.

"You _dare_ tell me you failed to get the key, _boy_!?" his huge hand rose along with Lyon's head. As if Lyon's body was moving along with his huge hands, Lyon stood as his body contuses in answer to this man's huge hands. In a blink of an eye, Lyon flew backwards to the cold wall behind him. Blood sputtered from his mouth as his body crushes from the immense force.

"And I was told that you were capable for this mission." He spoke acidly. His huge hand closes into a fist as Lyon's body limply follows every gesture and his body slowly squashes itself. More blood came out from his mouth and his half-open right eye looked straight and met the other man's gaze.

"I'd appreciate it more if you won't squash my pupil like a grape, Master Jiemma." A feminine yet evilly voice spoke from behind the bulky man. His focus to squash the ice mage dispersed as he pivoted to face the person who spoke. His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Cold metal blade pressed on his chest as blood profusely oozed from his body, his mouth following suit. His pupil-less eyes met dark-brown orbs that were looking down at him – figuratively and literally as he knelt down in pain.

"Y-you… How..?" Jiemma mumbled.

"I don't want you killing my favorite student, you see." The woman smirked evilly as she thrust the blade harder until the hilt touched his bleeding chest. Blood spilled everywhere. Lyon on the other hand, was released from his earlier assault and limped towards the dying master.

"You… traitor..!" Jiemma shrieked as he fell on the ground on his back. The raven haired woman grinned at the corpse before her as she cleaned away the blood that got caught up on her hands.

"He was a fool." Her expression changes into grim as she loathingly stared at his cold corpse. Her eyes were full of hate and pleasure at the same time. The hate for the man and the pleasure of killing him was mixed on her eyes.

"I never thought you'd do it so soon." Lyon stood before her, his right hand supporting his left and injured arm. The woman gave him a knowing look and smirked. "My bad, did you want to wait until you were a cold corpse much like him?"

Lyon glared. "I didn't think you'd actually used my predicament as a way to kill him."

The woman shrugged. "It was easier to sneak up on him since he was so concentrated to get rid of you." She snickered. The woman walked over the corpse and reached to touch Lyon's cheek and caressed it. "Besides, I didn't want to lose you."

Lyon slapped away her hand and started walking off to the door. He stopped midway and turned his head slightly to face her. "I'm well aware of the fact that you need me." The woman sneered at Lyon's forbearance.

"You should. And along with Meredy, the both of you will be formidable subordinates – I believe in your strength – and with me as the head; we'll be bound to reach our goals." She walks up to Lyon's unmoving body and snaked her arms on his shoulder.

"And you my dear student, will be able to regain your lost memories."

Lyon's body stiffened for a moment, and then briskly walks away from her grasp – leaving her behind. His retreating back continued on to walk away, but not before he had left two words for her to absorb.

"I shall."

* * *

Juvia was never the one who excels in bodily kinesthetic-related activities. She was more of a bookworm and spends most of her time either reading or learning something new – thanks to Makarov Dreyar. Though she excels in the sport of fencing, it's only because not much energy is needed and it focuses more on skill than enormous amount of energy exertion.

But running – yes, running was out of her forte.

"Wait! J-Juvia… can't keep... up for any longer…" Juvia muttered in between pants. The raven haired man before her took her wrist and dragged her again to an unknown direction.

"We can't stay long in one place. That man's magic isn't something to take lightly." He said as they turned into a corner and continued on running – but in a much slower pace.

Juvia thought everything was over when this raven-haired man punched the lights out of Kageyama. Not long after that, he's little accomplice attack, but he was sent flying away again by her savior's fist. In an opening, Kageyama managed to attack but his prey managed to dodge it albeit in a nick of time. If he hadn't eluded the attack, he would've had a knife up to his throat.

And now they were on the run for their lives.

They made their escape the moment he dodges the attack – briskly snatches up the young maiden to his arms bridal style then jumped off into the lowest roof he could find. Kageyama was hot on their track, their endless marathon cuts short whenever magic was used and probable permanent means of escape seemed too little in Juvia and her company's situation.

"As much as possible, we shouldn't hang too long in a range where he can entrap us. His tentacles are too long and at least a good feet is enough to avoid his creepy little magic." He said as they turn in every corner they could find in hopes to lose sight of Kageyama.

"Well… just what kind of magic is he using?"

The raven-haired man turned to face her while running, a smirk plastered on his face. "That bastard's using shadow manipulation magic. So by all means necessary, try not to get your shadow caught up within his sphere."

They continued on running until they reached the crowded market streets – all kind of people busily doing their businesses as always. They slowed down their pace – to which Juvia was thankful for – and walked alongside the people within the market. The stranger's hand is still gripping Juvia's hand – to which both were oblivious about – as they try to find a way out of the commotion.

"I think we lost him." The dark-blue eyed man said as he leaned back on a brick wall, safe from the crowding flocks of people in the streets. Both of them were now within Crocus' marketplace and in out of harm's way. He gives Juvia a grin of accomplishment as he tries to raise his hand – only finding it grasping onto another hand.

He abruptly pulls away his hold, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. "S-sorry. That was…" he stammered. Juvia smiled. "Thank you." She bows her head slightly to which the stranger found rather uncanny and awkward.

"Nah, its fine. That guy's got some issues. He hates rich people for some reason." He awkwardly scratches his head as he looked over the crowded streets. Juvia's head cocked in question. "So you know him?"

The man shrugged. "I guess it's enough to say that I know some things about him, but we're not close or anything..." Then his eyes suddenly widened as if he finally realized something important and turned 90 degrees to face the bluenette. "D-don't you know who I am?"

Juvia's blinked. "No. Should I?"

The man sighed. _I'm glad she doesn't know me. I wouldn't want anyone knowing I'm here in the streets._ He thought. "Oh, nevermind." He flashed a nervous smile.

"By the way, how did you find me?" she asked the same question for the second time in the day. First was addressed to a certain flirtatious knight that was now within their sight as they spoke, along with the spiky-haired best friend of hers.

The man's body tensed for a minute, and then slightly relaxed as he registers her question. "W-well, you dropped," he cut short as his eyes widened in realization as he rummaged through his coat. "Oh shit I lost it!" he cursed.

Juvia's head tilted in confusion. "Lost what, mister?"

"Ah – no never mind…" he stammered as his gaze focused on the other direction. He looked uncomfortable as seconds passed by until someone caught Juvia's attention. She pivoted to turn the direction the man was looking at.

"Lady! I'm so glad I found you!" a pair of slender arms embraced Juvia in a tight hug as the person in question rubbed his cheeks onto Juvia's blue head. The blue-headed girl was squirming out of the familiar knight's arms.

"C-can't breathe….!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Loke adjusted himself as he pulled away his arms from Juvia. The spiky-haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Where have you been, Milady?! I was so worried." Loke exasperated as he wiped his closed eyes with a white handkerchief he had taken from nowhere. His arms were again around Juvia's shoulders as she sweat dropped and looked over to Gajeel for help, but to no avail. Even the iron-browed subject purposely avoided any eye contact with her. He obviously doesn't want to get involved with all of this.

"L-Loke, I'm fine as you can see." She straightened herself as she wiggle her way out of the ginger-haired attendant's suffocating arms. Her eyes looked sideways as she realizes that she was _with_ someone before Loke and Gajeel appeared.

_Where….?_ She thought to herself. Her eyes searched every corner to find the man in question, but amidst the thick people, there was no where she could find him, spot him no less. Gajeel's eyebrows rose. _Is she looking for someone?_ He thought. But he shrugged his question off when the flirtatious attendant took Juvia's attention back to him.

"Yes you are, and I believe it is quite time for you to make your formal arrival to Crocus." He gallantly pointed to the green hilltops just outside the market place's walls. Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"Hilltops?"

"My lord's estate is beyond that greenery."

"Oh."

"Should we head out, milady?" Loke beamed a smile.

Juvia nodded. Loke wrapped his arms around Juvia's waist and ushered her towards the streets much to her dismay. Gajeel followed close by.

Juvia turned her head to look back; her savior nowhere in sight.

* * *

Gray managed to get away safely, without Loke ever spotting him in the dense amount of people scattered all over the market streets. But now that you mention it, why was Loke up and about the market place? Shouldn't he be away for an order? An order to specifically usher the Countess of Magnolia personally to Crocus? Before the newly-appointed Duke could even delve in deeper into thinking, he walked towards his mare, reins at hand and stoop up to ride. Thoughts now concentrated at the important matter at hand – his upcoming wedding. He _tsked_ at the thought.

It had already been dark outside when Gray arrived at his estate, leaving the market place by late sunset. He sneakily made his way into the main halls from the stables and try as much as possible to catch no attention from anyone, considering everyone's busy preparing for the arrival of a certain someone he'd rather not meet – but of course, that was inevitable.

He was exhausted by all means. Having to deal with the wanted Kageyama had him completely drained, that thoughts about his former lover had easily slipped off his mind. All he wanted to do was to rest for now, yet even that simple desire was completely far-fetched as he spotted his governess running toward him, her hands gripping on her skirt as she dashed uncomfortably to the raven-haired Duke.

"Milord! You have been away far too long!" she chided in an annoyed voice. Her eyes narrowed at his presence, looking awfully up and down at his current state. Gray hadn't notice that his once pure white jacket was now covered with mud and wrinkled, his hair, clumsily disheveled.

Evergreen's brows shot up. "Where exactly have you been?"

Gray nervously shrugged and scratched his cheek with his forefinger. He turned and tried to walk away from his governess when a callous grip crept on his shoulder. A menacing aura from behind erupted and there was no way Gray could escape the clutches of Evergreen Strauss now. The horror.

"You're to meet your future wife in a minute and you're covered in mud, your hair's unkempt and you stink of sweat! What face could you present the Countess in that appearance? She has been waiting for you in the dining hall for _quite_ some time now yet you have the audacity to appear looking like that!?" she stopped for a breathing, her glare flaring and continued. "Gray Fullbuster, you are to get yourself cleansed right here and now or so help me!"

Gray meekly responded with a gulp as she clamped on his collar and dragged him all the way down the hall with a ferocious resolve to get her Lord to fix himself up so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his future Duchess.

* * *

"What's taking that bastard so long?" Gajeel groaned as he leaned further on his seat as the object mentioned slanted on the floor, while his boots were homely planted on top of the golden table. Dinner was said to be served after the Duke arrives – to which Juvia had no idea when that would be.

Juvia, Loke and Gajeel had been waiting for the Duke to come for almost an hour since their arrival, and the waiting was making Gajeel irritated. He wasn't the most patient guy around, definitely not patient enough to wait for some douchebag do his business whilst they wait – especially since food was on suspension in arrival.

It was never a good thing to make visitors wait in laws of upper society.

"That _bastard_ so happens to be my future-husband-to-be, Gajeel." Juvia snapped at him. "And wouldn't it be so nice of you to please put your feet down? We're on someone else's house." She hissed, annoyed at her best friend's callous attitude.

"First: He's your _future_ husband, so I can still call him whatever I want considering you aren't married yet – though I'm not sure about the part where I would stop calling him _permanently_ that depending on the attitude he shows; And second: You mentioned he's your _future _husband, so a little leg stretch inside his mansion wouldn't kill him. He'll be practically family once you guys are married." He explained rather elaborately yet sarcastically. Juvia rolled her eyes in annoyance to his smart-ass answer. _I hate him when he does that._ She thought grudgingly.

Their somewhat small bickering went in and out of Loke's ears as he sighed seeing as nothing can stop the fight between the two – and even _he_ was amused about how Gajeel can casually be himself inside someone else's territory and even call the person in charge a _bastard_. Loke simply chuckled at the metaphorical similarity about his Lord.

The grand white marble door slammed open, revealing a chuffed brown-haired lady wearing spectacles. She looked nervous and flushed, but she flashed a bright smile in front of the visitors. "I truly apologize for my Lord's tardiness, Countess. He can be… quite irresponsible given his age, but I'm sure he'll be a wonderful husband." She looked beside her; her once friendly smile turned into a tight straight line and her eyes glared furiously, probably directed to someone.

"Without further ado, I present before you, the thirty-fourth Duke of Crocus." She bowed slightly, her right hand placed on her chest. A sound of footsteps echoed inside the dining room as Juvia's heart thumped in nervousness. She had been nervous ever since the trip – nervous how she should face the Duke _and_ the possibilities that he might be the person she had been looking forward to see after 10 years of separation.

She blinked continuously as her breathing accelerated in par with her frantic heartbeats. This was it. She was finally going to see for herself if the Duke and the boy 10 years ago was the same person. Sure it was a hopeless theory, but Juvia can only hope for now. Either way, there was no backing down now. An agreement was an agreement.

As the footsteps got louder and nearer(thanks for the almost soundless dining room), her chest tightened and her best friend looked over at her with cautious eyes. Of course he knew about her apparent dilemma right now, and as usual, there was nothing he can do because this was her own predicament; a fight against what she believes and she herself. He can only wish the outcome would be good as it should be.

Once the person in question had presented himself before his two guests, everyone went silent and a tense aura enveloped the whole room. Evergreen and Loke noticed Juvia's uneasiness as she looked straight to the person before her. Her face was hard to paint, as her expression shifted from excitement (or nervousness) to utter blankness. A raven-haired young adult bowed slightly at her and indicated his name.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, the current Duke of Crocus."

He straightened his body and _finally_ their eyes met.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the super late update. I've actually had this chapter written over weeks ago, but I managed to finish it just now. Really, just now. *hides in a corner* Nevertheless! I haven't abandon this story, so that's settled. :D**


End file.
